


Long Ago And Far Away

by melissen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Magic, Prince Sasuke, Seme Kakashi, Seme Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fairytale. There are knights and teachers. There is Prince Sasuke who  is under the spell that turned him into a frog. (When Naruto kissed his pet he was shocked! </p><p>It's a story about Prince Sasuke and his knight Naruto, but mostly about their sensei Iruka and the legendary warrior Sharingan Kakashi.</p><p>YAOI. Mostly Kakashi x Iruka and Sasuke x Naruto with some Genma x Raidou and Kotetsu x Izumo<br/>Originally Published: Mar 7, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Long ago and far away prospered a powerful country, called The Country of Fire. In the heart of this beautiful land was Konoha, home for the royal court and residence of the hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was a very wise and respected leader.

It was a peaceful time for the Kingdom. These days soldiers had a lot of time to work on their skills and to train new recruits. They were also able to take countless missions to gain money and good reputation. King Sarutobi had no reason to be worried.

The time was peaceful but nobody said that it was quiet. It was never quiet, when Uzumaki Naruto was anywhere around. Sarutobi only sighed when he saw that said little blonde ball of energy was being dragged to the castle by the handsome young chunnin knight.

"Srutobi-sama" Spoke the knight with a heavy sigh. "I brought the boy."

Sarutobi looked at the pouting kid. He was cute. Hokage knew that he should punish him, but he simply couldn't. The kid was an orphan and it was always Sarutobi's soft spot.

"Iruka, I think I'll leave it to you. I truly believe that your punishment will be fair and will make a very learning experience for this young man."

Dark skinned knight blushed and the boy shot him a huge smile.

"All right, hokage-sama. I think that Naruto should just fix the damages he had done. I believe this kind of punishment would be severe enough. And maybe next time Naruto will think at least ONCE before he does something, knowing that he will have to clean it up."

Sarutobi hid his smile. He liked Iruka and his way of dealing with troublemakers. Umino used to be one of them himself after all. He knew how to deal with them.

Iruka took Naruto to the statues the boy had painted this morning and watched him cleaning them lazily for hours.

"You painted them all in ten minutes!" Naruto wasn't in the mood for talkin.

"Well, the cleaning is much harder, you know!" Iruka smiled politel.

"I know. It's always easy to destroy something, but to fix or build anything is much harder. I'm glad you realized that too. You have a lot of energy and it's sad to see that you're wasting it to destroy hokage's statues. You should use it wisely." Naruto looked at him surprised.

"Wisely? I can't, because I'm stupid. You know that better than anyone. You're my teacher after all." Iruka came up closer.

"You are not stupid, Naruto. And you are strong. You are from Konoha. You have the Will of Fire in your heart."

"What's that Will of Fire? Sounds creepy…" Iruka rolled his eyes.

"It is the will to protect the Kingdom and the people of Konoha."

"Wow... I didn't know that."

"So now you know. If you want to be acknowledged by the people of Konoha, you should protect them as a good knight. And to become a good knight you must work hard on your skills not wasting your energy for destroying your village."

Naruto nodded. "I think I know what you mean."

"I hope you won't forget it! Now hurry. The sun is setting. We've spent here all day!" Iruka heard his stomach call for a meal.

"So what? It's not like someone is waiting for me at home…" Iruka knew that feeling. His home was empty too.

"You know, Ichiraku Ramen may be still open. If you hurry I'll treat you to whatever you like." Sparkles from Naruto's eyes were like fireworks. Five minutes later the statues were clean and Naruto was ready to go.

Iruka loved all his little students, but Naruto was a special one. People of Konocha hated the kid. They were afraid of the demon that has been sealed inside of the boy's body and made sure to make his life as miserable as they could. But the boy wasn't a crybaby. He could still laugh and smile, even though people were always pushing him away. He was always alone, always hated but he never gave up. He wanted people to like him.

Iruka felt sorry for Naruto and he was going to protect the boy at all costs. He wanted to be his family; to show him that he is not alone. Just like Sarutobi-sama had showed Iruka all those years ago, when he lost his parents and cried in front of their grave. King Sarutobi was there for Iruka to help him pick up the pieces. Now he wanted to do the same for Naruto.

Naruto's life wasn't easy. He wasn't a fast-learner so he had troubles at school. He had a crush on a girl from a good family who hated him even more than she hated frogs. That loud pink haired girl – just like almost every other girl in Konha – was in love in prince Sasuke, an arrogant bastard, who never even graced her with one look.

All the kids at school thought that Naruto's an idiot, so he didn't have many friends. He was an orphan, who never knew his parents, lived alone and had no one to ever stand up for him. He was always the one to blame, no matter what happened.

Prince Sasuke was an orphan too. He was the last Uchiha of Konoha. As it was said before, he was an arrogant bastard. He didn't care about anyone or anything and was spoiled beyond believe.

One hot summer afternoon the children of Konoha were playing games somewhere near the woods. The air was hot and heavy. The storm was coming from the side of the woods. Boys were practicing throwing daggers while girls watched them squealing every time Sasuke hit the target. Suddenly Sakura started to scream. Naruto was there in the blink of an eye to help his pink haired damsel in need.

He was confused when he saw a frog.

"Sakura-chan, it's just a little frog. It won't hurt you. Look!" Naruto picked up a frog but the girl only started to scream even louder and pushed Naruto away. The boy lost his balance and fell onto his ass, but still managed to keep the frog safe. He let it go but Sakura didn't stop screaming. Kids started the chase the poor animal all the way across the meadow. Than Sasuke, who always liked to prove, that he is the strongest boy in the kingdom, jumped in front of the scared frog and kicked it far away. Naruto screamed with tears falling from his eyes but kids only laughed at him. Heavy grey clouds were gathering above the trees. Naruto's cries were accompanied by the roar of a distant thunder.

Later that night Sasuke had been called to the castle. Hokage was upset. Sasuke winced with disgust at the sight of a huge toad on his king's side right side. He didn't care what it was all about. He wanted to be left alone.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is Bunta-sama – the powerful master of the Land of Frogs. He is here to claim your life."

Sasuke froze. "WHAT?!"

Hokage continued. "Sasuke-kun, is that true that you have killed his son?" Sasuke was shocked. He didn't know what to answer. Was it possible, that the frog he had kicked earlier was a son of this… monster?

"I don't know…" answered the boy after a while. Than Bunta spoke.

"You've killed my son. It was today in the afternoon, near the woods of Konoha." Sasuke was getting angry.

"It was just a frog!" Hokage released a disappointed sigh.

"Sasuke-kun, King Bunta is here to take your life." Sasuke was losing his cool attitude.

"MY LIFE?! BECAUSE OF THE FROG?!"

Hokage gave a sign to some soldiers to keep the boy quiet. He knew that Sasuke was only making the situation worse. He was hoping to save the boy's life, but the brat didn't make this any easier.

"Bunta-sama, I'm going to beg you for this boy's life." The frog-master turned his gaze from the boy.

"I was afraid that you would. I respect you and the Kingdom of Konoha. I know that this boy has a great blood limit and that you want him to be the hokage one day. But all I can see is a spoiled and arrogant little child." Hokage interrupted him.

"You are right. He is just a child. He didn't know…"

The frog spoke louder, it's voice sharp and demanding attention. "It doesn't change the fact that my son is dead! I understand your feelings, hokage, but you should at least try to understand mine."

Sarutobi understood, but while there was nothing they could do to bring the frog prince back, they could still safe Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you want to say something?"

Sasuke was infuriated. "You are going to kill the last of the Uchiha clan because I kicked some sleazy frog?! This is insane! You are going to regret this one day!" Bunta was not the one to forgive quickly.

"You just wasted a chance to save your life. You didn't show any regret for killing my son. You offended me and my kind. You are full of anger. I understand that you've had a hard past but you are not the only one. You are self centered, immature and arrogant. You don't deserve to be saved. But still…. I will give you another chance."

"A chance? What do you want from me?"

"There is nothing that an arrogant brat like you can give me or do for me. You are of no use for me, or anyone else for that matter. But you are still a precious child of the great Country of Fire, and Konoha. Now, don't understand me wrong. I'm not doing this for Konoha. The only reason that I give you that one last chance is Jiraiya-sama, the human that I respect above all others. Now, show me the place, where you ended my son's short life."

Sasuke was still boiling with anger but tried to calm down. "All right… Let's go…" He started to walk toward the door but Bunta stopped him.

"Just think about the place."

Reluctantly Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them they were in the same place, near the forest, where he was with the other kids earlier.

"So this is the place." Gamabunta was looking around taking in what his son saw before dying.

„Yes. And you know, those kids over there were also chasing your son. Why don't you punish them as well?"

Bunta just shook his head. "So you don't even care about your friends. You don't care about anyone, do you? I guess you need a lesson then. You will learn that you are nothing without others. You will also learn that every living creature's life is precious. You will spend years learning under my spell. The spell can be broken only by a kiss from someone who truly cares about you. Then you will have one year to fall for this person and to make this person love you back. It will teach you everything that you lack and maybe you will become a worthy child of the great Fire Country. Tomorrow Sarutobi will announce that you've left the country for training."

"Wait! What if nobody will kiss me?"

"Are you saying that you would rather die already?"

"No, but…"

"Now, you shall see that your life was not that bad so far. Try to survive in your new skin, Sasuke-kun. See how it feels to be a  _sleazy frog_."

"WHAT?!"

That was all that Sasuke could say. He saw some smoke and when it was gone he didn't know where he was. There was something green everywhere around. He looked at his feet. What he saw made him feel sick. He tried to scream, but all that came out from his throat was an awful croak. Then in a sudden response he heard a terrible scream. His mind was spinning. Someone was chasing him. He didn't know how to use his weird legs so he was tumbling all the time. It was a nightmare. His eyes were blurred and he couldn't see right. He didn't understand the screams around him. He couldn't understand humans anymore. He was terrified.

And then he felt that something or someone grabbed him. He could hear some soothing voice. He couldn't understand what this voice said but he loved it anyway. He could smell something nice, but all he could see was a blurry figure. He fell asleep tired and confused.

Naruto was training in the forest while he heard Sakura's scream again. He ran as fast as he could to help her, just to see that other kids are chasing another poor scared animal. He was in their way so this time he could easily save the creature. He jumped and covered it with his body. From there it was the same as always,

"You asked for it, you fool." And then came the kicks to his stomach, back and face. Now he was the target. They let him go only when the rain started to fall.

It was late when he got back home. He was wet, tired and bruised but it didn't matter since he managed to save the frog. When he reached his house he saw someone sitting by the door.

"Iruka-sensei?!"

"Naruto! I came to take you for some ramen, but you were not at home, so I went to Ichiraku and brought some to eat with you when you come back. Where were you?... And what happened to you?"

"It's nothing. I've been training but I saw some idiots chasing this frog. I saved it but they kicked my ass."

"Naruto… Come on. I'll check if you're all right."

They came in to the house.

"Don't worry about me. Check if everything's all right with him... or her…"

"It's breathing… but it's an amazing creature! I've never seen a black frog before."

"You know, Sasuke kicked one earlier today. Maybe it's this one! Maybe that bastard had hurt it… I'm going to kick his ass!"

But he didn't get a chance. The next day he found out that Sasuke had already left Konoha.

Naruto trained and worked hard to become a strong warrior, a respected knight of his Kingdom. It wasn't an easy thing but he finally managed to graduate from the academy and became a real knight of Konoha! His rank was the lowest possible one, but it didn't matter. He would work hard and then… harder and then he would become the strongest protector of his king.

He's first leader, and a new sensei was the living legend. He was the strongest in the whole Fire Country. He was a mysterious man. No one ever seen his face and one of his eyes was red. I was wielding the power of the Sharingan. This eye was also always covered, so the only visible part of the man's face was his right eye. It wasn't much but it was still extremely expressive. It was smiling most of times (the smile was maybe a bit fake but still it was a smile) and when it wasn't smiling it looked bored. Kakashi Hatake was a natural born leader and a genius. Naruto admired his new sensei's skills in fighting and magic but he hated his attitude as well as his lazy and perverted nature!

Then one day some weird (and in Naruto's opinion perverted) white haired hermit came to Konoha. He claimed to be a powerful wizard, but Naruto thought that he was just some crazy old man. He saw Naruto's pet and tried to buy it. He said that he'd never seen a black frog with red eyes. Naruto didn't even listen to him. He would never sell his friend! He would die for this frog! Then the hermit said he would teach him some great magic if he let him to stay in his house. Naruto took him in. He was truly shocked when he realized that the Perverted Wizard really taught him a lot of stuff.

Around that time Naruto was faced with a chance for his first promotion during a special tournament. He couldn't wait to participate, win and become a chunnin.

The team leaders were standing in front of the hokage. It was a good chance for Iruka to actually see his pupil's new sensei. He saw him few times already, but their encounters were always very brief. When Iruka wasn't teaching he worked in the mission room. There he had a chance to see Kakashi few times to hand him a mission scroll or to receive a mission report. He looked at the masked face wondering what kind of person is behind that cloth when he heard something unexpected. He thought he just heard something wrong but then he heard it again. Hatake Kakashi was going to let his gennin team participate in a chunnin tournament. Before he could even think he found himself yelling: "You can't do that! Hokage-sama! Please! They're just kids! You can't let this happen!"

Kakashi was sure that his decision was right, otherwise he would never let those kinds to risk their lives. He knew that Naruto is extremely strong. He knew Naruto's father (legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha) and now he was beginning to think that this boy may be even stronger than Minato was! This kid was crazy but he was amazing in the battlefield. Kakashi saw that many times. His fighting spirit and style were amazing.

So, why this guy with a ponytail was questioning HIS decision? Who was this guy anyway? Kakashi saw him few times here and there but he didn't really know him. Sarutobi tried to silence Iruka. That's when Kakashi realized who this guy was. Naruto was always talking about him! He was Naruto's former teacher. Kakashi looked Iruka in the eyes and said: "They are not your students anymore, so stay away from this! They ARE ready."

When Kakashi left the building he felt bad. He knew that this guy wasn't actually talking about the team. He was talking about Naruto. He was  _worried_  about Naruto. Kakashi knew that the boy never had anyone else. They called Jiraiya to take care of the bolnd boy and his training but Iruka was his friend; his first and probably the best and the only friend. Iruka risked a lot saying those things in front of the hokage and team eaders. Kakashi could punish him if he wanted. But Iruka would probably take any punishment just to make sure that the boy is safe. Kakashi wanted to go to the academy teacher and tell him that there is no need to worry, but it would be silly. He couldn't do something like that.

The tournament went all wrong and turned into a small war. That's when Naruto decided that he needs to train more, try harder. He left Konoha with his black frog – Kaeru and with his teacher Jiraiya.

His training under the legendary wizard took years but it was worth it.

And that's when the real story begins…


	2. IRUKA

Naruto was quiet. It wasn't normal. Jirayia was afraid that maybe his young companion died or at least has fallen asleep but he didn't. He was looking straight ahead with a frown. Was he thinking? Now Jiraiya was _really_ worried.

"Naruto? Are you all right?"

"Yea… I just…"

"Are you afraid of your coming back?"

"No. I mean… I just wonder if they will remember me, you know… I miss Iruka and others… Maybe I wasn't too close with them but I really consider them my friends. And I miss them all. Sakura probably married this bastard Sasuke already. I used to have a crush on her, you know? I don't know why though… She was a real bitch. She hated me. She won't be happy when she hears about my return. But I won't bother her anymore. Sometimes I wonder: how could I even like her. I wonder if my house is still standing. Dou you think that Kakashi will be somewhere around when we come back? He may be on the mission…"

"What will you do when you come back?"

"I will run to Iruka-sensei and take him out for some ramen. I can't wait to tell him about our training, my new spells and about our adventures!"

Jiraiya laughed. The boy was still so cute. When they got closer to the gates of Hokage's castle two guards welcomed them with wide eyes. Those were Izumo and Kotetsu. They just couldn't believe what they saw.

Jiraiya and Naruto jumped off of their horses.

"Naruto?! Is that you?!" asked Kotetsu.

"The one and only! You recognized me?!" Naruto had no idea who they were though.

"Sure we did." Izumo answered with a broad smile. "We were all waiting for your returning. How's Kaeru?"

"He's fine! He's asleep but I'll wake him up now. We're home after all! Kaeru! Wake up!" Naruto put his hand to the pocket of his coat and when he took it out there was a sleepy looking black frog sitting on his palm. The frog looked around with a pair of crimson red eyes.

"Look, Kaeru! We're BACK in Konoha!"

The frog's eyes looked like the left eye of Sharingan Kakashi. Naruto put the frog on his right shoulder. Kaeru nuzzled his neck affectionately. They were walking together through the streets of Konoha looking around and occasionally talking to people who welcomed them home. Meanwhile…

Izumo scratched his head. "Kotetsu, did you see that?"

"Yea… Wow… I can't believe that. He is so…"

"Don't make me jealous. But I know what you mean… Oh Gods…"

Naruto was now a very handsome young man. His longish blond hair was exceptional and his tanned skin seemed to beg for a touch. But he had no idea how much he had changed. On the inside he was still the same immature and impatient kid that left Konoha all those years ago. In his mind nothing has changed. He was completely oblivious of all those hungry eyes that had watched him while he headed to the Mission Room. He didn't even see them. His eyes were focused on the goal – The Mission Room and Iruka-sensei. He didn't even realize when he started to run. He stormed in to the place calling Iruka's name. Iruka was sitting in the same place he always had. And he looked exactly the same! He didn't change one bit. He was talking to someone but he turned his head immediately in the direction of the familiar voice.

"Naruto…? Is that really you?"

"IRUKA-SANSEEEEEEEEEEEI!!!"

Iruka groaned when Naruto squeezed him mercilessly. He was so happy. His dear beloved Naruto was once again in his arms, safe and sound. Tears were falling from Iruka's eyes while Naruto almost squeezed him to death. It took them a while to finally speak to each other and decide to go out to eat Naruto's favorite soup. Before they left Iruka turned to the man he has been talking to earlier.

"Ebisu-san, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Off course Iruka-sensei. I'll see you later. Have a nice day!"

They spent three hours at Ichiraku and then they went to Iruka's home. They were talking until midnight.

"I'm so tired…" Said Naruto yawning. "Kaeru is asleep for hours now."

"You must be tired after such a long journey."

"Yea…" - another yawn - "Can I stay here?"

"Sure."

Iruka got up and started to prepare some spare blankets and fix another bed.

"Why can't I sleep with you, like I always did?"

"Because... You are not a kid anymore."

"So what? Are you afraid of me, sensei?!" Naruto smirked moving his eyebrows and Iruka blushed.

"No, Naruto. I just want to make sure that you will get some comfortable sleep. Two grownups can't sleep in this bed comfortably."

"Oh…"

The next day was completely crazy. Iruka went to the academy and didn't wake him up. Naruto had no idea that everybody's been talking about him since yesterday. All the girls in Konoha were looking for him since early morning just to see if what they had heard about him was true. Finally he got up and took a bath in Iruka's bathroom. He ate something and fed Kaeru. Then he decided to go home and check on Jiraiya. When he was leaving Iruka's place he felt weird. People were looking at him. No, not just looking. They were staring! What the hell happened? Did he forget to wear his pants or something? No, he didn't. His pants were at place. So what was wrong? He closed the door and walked home.

His old house was still standing. There were tons of dust inside, but except that everything was in the same condition he’d left it. Obviously Jiraiya didn't feel like cleaning yesterday when he got back. Or maybe he didn't even come here. He probably went straight to some place of "entertainment". Naruto decided that he should go and see the hokage. Then he would come back home and clean all this mess.

When he was getting closer to the castle he saw his old friend Shikamaru. Judging from his uniform his rank was pretty high now. Naruto thought about his – still lowest – rank. He would have to participate in the next tournament and get a promotion. Yosh! He was ready! He would make it this time! Shikamaru was staring at him for a minute before he finally got up from his comfortable spot and got closer to the blond haired boy.

"So you did come back."

"Shikamaru… It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Naruto. How was your training?"

"It was long! I guess I lost many chances to get some higher rank. But I'm finally back! I worked hard and I got stronger! Now I must work twice as hard to keep up with you guys, right?"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem for you, Naruto."

"Thanks. I hope you're right. I heard that Sasuke didn't come back. Sakura must be depressed."

"You still think about her?"

"No. I just talked with Iruka-sensei and I asked him if she married this teme Sasuke. He said she didn't because he didn't come back. I always wanted to fight him. It seems that he run away!"

"Even if he would come back you can't fight him. He's a prince and you – as HIS knight – are obliged to protect him, not to fight him!"

"There are always tournaments! There we could fight as equals!"

"Are you heading to the castle?"

"Yes, I must see hokage-sama and…"

"He was waiting for you yesterday! Where the hell have you been?"

"I… I was with Iruka-sensei. I stayed at his place. I didn't know that someone may be looking for me."

"You are still as dense as before, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, I got to go!"

Naruto left his friend and walked toward the castle. This time he passed the mission room. Iruka wasn't there at this hour anyway. He walked through the hallways and reached the huge door of the main room.

"Hello… I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I…"

„Naruto… Please, enter. The king is waiting."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the weird knight who had some… stick in his mouth. He could swear that he'd seen him somewhere. Naruto went through the door and walked across the huge room to get to the king's throne. Wrinkled old man smiled politely at the boy.

"Hokage-sama… I came to tell you that I'm back and ready to take missions and protect the kingdom."

"What took you so long, Naruto?"

"Well, we would be back earlier, but that Perverted Wizard…"

"I'm not asking about the training. What took you so long to find your way HERE! I know that you've been here yesterday but you only managed to get to the mission room."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that I should come right away. I needed to see Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, Naruto… Well, since you decided to _finally_ show up I guess I should find you something to do. You will be the member of Kakashi's squad."

"Great! He was my sensei when I graduated from the academy! Where is he?!"

"I'm here, Naruto!"

The voice came from the side of the window. Hatake Kakashi was standing there the whole time.

"Kakashi-sensei!!! I've got something for you!"

"A souvenir?"

"No… Something else… I'll give it to you later."

"So, Naruto, shall we go to test your skills?"

"Yosh!"

It's been two weeks since Naruto came back to Konoha. He trained, he was on few missions and almost every day he was able to meet with Iruka for some ramen. It was almost perfect. Almost. Iruka was acting weird. Or maybe it wasn't Iruka. It was that god damn closet-pervert! He was always around Iruka and Naruto could swear that the guy was leering at his sensei. Naruto just couldn't forget about this. He tried to ask Iruka about his relationship with Ebisu, but Iruka was always saying that they're just friends…

BANG!

"Naruto! You were spacing out! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Nothing? You are like that for few days already. You don't pay attention! If you won't get yourself together you can get yourself kill during some simple practice."

Naruto looked at the sword that was stuck in the wall a mere inch from his face.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. It's your life! But if something's wrong you can tell me."

"It's…a personal matter."

"So there IS something."

"Yes. I'm worried about my friend."

"Why? Is he in danger?"

"I don't know. Maybe not but still I don't want this guy around Iruka…"

"Iruka?"

Kakashi blushed under his mask. Since that misunderstanding with a tournament this name stayed in his head. Through all these years Kakashi kept his eye on that guy and he saw how sad and lonely he was after Naruto had left. Every time he saw Iruka he wanted to come to him and talk about their former student. He wanted to tell him that Naruto was safe with the legendary Wizard and that there is nothing to worry about, but he knew that it wasn't just a worry. Iruka missed the kid, because he loved him.

There was a monster trapped inside of this boy. Naruto was a container for the monster that killed Iruka's parents, and still Iruka was able to love him. Kakashi was fascinated by this. Few times he asked king Sarutobi about the young teacher. Hokage liked Iruka a lot but he didn't like to talk about him. He knew that Iruka cherished his privacy. But Kakashi was asking again and again so it finally raised hokage's curiosity.

"Why are you asking about him again Kakashi?"

"I'm just curious."

"Why? You think he is a spy or something?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Why? … Ummm… Because of Naruto I guess."

"Naruto?"

"Yes. He respects and likes Iruka a lot. I was wondering why."

"Because Iruka was the first person who'd cared about him, who didn't hate him. Naruto simply answered to his affection. That's all."

"But… What kind of person is that teacher?"

"He is kind and shy. The way he spoke to you during that meeting was totally unlike him. He was just really worried about his pupil. He would do everything for him."

"What else?"

"What else? He was a prankster when he was a kid. After his parents death he was so lost and lonely. I couldn't help but pity him. He was so adorable. He missed his parents badly. Suddenly there was no one around for him. He was alone. So he tried to get people's attention with his jokes. He liked it when people were laughing at him. … And then one day I saw him crying at his parents' grave. I told him that it's all right to cry when you feel sad. I told him that he doesn't have to pretend anything, he doesn't have to laugh all the time."

"And?"

  
"He became a fine young man, don't you think?"

"Yes… very…"

Kakashi knew what that question meant. He blushed deeply under his mask, but he didn't say anything more and he never asked about Iruka again. But since that conversation king Sarutobi started to show him some mercy and even when Kakashi didn't ask he talked to him about Iruka. Kakashi liked to listen about him almost as much as he liked to watch him from a safe distance. It was now a part of his daily routine.

And now Naruto was saying that Iruka was in some kind of danger. That was Kakashi’s chance to help Iruka or at least to talk _about_ Iruka. It was great!

"Well, since I came back I can't stop thinking that this guy wants something from my Iruka!"

"Your Iruka?"

"I mean… my Iruka-sensei. He was my sensei after all."

"Which guy?"

"This closet pervert – Ebisu! I remember him. He used to be Konohamaru's tutor! He's a total pervert! I don't want to see him leering at my poor Iruka-sensei all the time! It pisses me off!"

"You think that Ebisu is hitting on Iruka?"

"Yea… I mean, who wouldn't? Iruka is gorgeous! He is nice and good looking and smart! And he cooks! He deserves someone better than this freak! He needs someone really cool and special! And strong! Ebisu is weak! Jiraiya kicked his ass once not even trying!"

"Hmmm… And what are you going to do about that?"

"I've been trying to think of something for days now! But I still don't know what to do. I tried to ask him to tell this guy to get lost, but Iruka says that they are just friends. And I know that Iruka would never say anything like that to anyone. He's too kind."

"Oh…"

Kakashi was a little nervous now. Somehow he never thought that Iruka may be with someone. He always thought about him as single and that was perfect. Now he felt something inside his stomach twist. It was something heavy and disgusting. It was making him feel sick.

"Yea. So I thought that I should take care of this. Do you think I should beat up this pervert?"

"Do you think that it would help?"

"Why not? If I break his nose, he will look stupid and ugly so Iruka will never look at him again."

"Do you think that Iruka is that shallow; that he would like someone just for his face?"

Naruto frowned.

"Then what should I do?"

"Well… I think have an idea that might work."

TBC.


	3. MR PERFECT

Iruka was really happy. He could see Naruto almost every day! And not just him! Sometimes when Naruto was practicing at the training field with Kakashi and his new team Iruka was coming to take him for lunch. That was Iruka's only chance to see his secret crush. Every time he was with Naruto at the training grounds his eyes were looking for one particular masked soldier. One look was enough for Iruka to make his day a good one.

He secretly admired this famous warrior since the very first time he had seen him. Not just his skills in wielding the sword but also those strong hands that wield it. He dreamed about having those arms around him, but to be honest his dreams were always very innocent. Iruka just couldn't imagine that Sharingan Kakashi could ever think of him _that_ way… or ANY way at all. Kakashi probably didn't even know who Iruka was. He seemed to not remember their little argument either. That was good, because Naruto did great during the tournament, just as Kakashi said… and he even saved the village!

Iruka wasn't pretty or special. He was aware of that and never had his hopes high. He admired his idol from afar and he was happy that he could do at least that. He never hoped for anything more or better. He knew it was hopeless, but he wasn't worried about that. He thought that everybody felt the same about the great general. This man was just so desirable and so perfect. It was hard not to stare at him, but Iruka  _tried_  not to, and actually he succeeded.

Kakashi loved and hated Iruka's visits on the training grounds. He loved the fact that he was able to look at him, see his smile and hear his voice. He loved the way Iruka was often scolding his pupil for squeezing him too hard (or for doing it at all). He was frowning but his eyes still stayed so warm, calm and full of love and care and all other feelings that Kakashi would like to receive from him... Iruka had so much to give. Kakashi knew the story about Iruka and that guy – Mizuki Touji. He knew that Iruka wouldn't trust another guy too easily again. Naruto had Iruka's love and trust all to himself. That was what Kakashi hated. When Iruka was there with them he only looked at Naruto, talked to Naruto, smiled at Naruto. Kakashi wondered if Iruka hated him for this whole thing with the tournament. If he did he never showed it. He was just ignoring Naruto's silver haired commander. Now that the boy was safe Iruka had probably already forgotten that he ever talked to Kakashi that day.

So Kakashi hated that Iruka was ignoring him. Of course, the teacher bowed to him with all due respect every single time they met but it was always so painfully formal that Kakashi could feel his insides bleeding. It was like a torture. Kakashi wasn't self-centered but he knew his worth. He was popular among both males and females. He was attractive even without showing his face. He was pretty damn sure that he could have anyone, except this one person he actually really wanted.

To be honest he never really tried to get closer to Iruka. They were soldiers. They risked their lives every single day. Kakashi didn't want to lose another important person so he chose to not have any important people. It was a safe and easy choice… until now.

Now he realized how stupid this way of thinking was. He met Iruka few years ago. He realized that he's attracted to him at least two years ago. Maybe he could be happy with him for all that time but he wasn't because he was afraid to lose something that wasn't even his. He was an idiot! And now he wasn't even a memory to Iruka. Instead of Kakashi there was this damn stiff Ebisu following Iruka's every step. Ebisu's rank was almost as high as Kakashi's but Iruka didn't treat him so formal. He liked that freak! He was so nauseously nice to him. He even smiled at him sometimes! He would probably laugh at his jokes if Ebisu ever tell any!

Kakashi watched Iruka from a distance for a long time and now when Naruto confirmed his worries he finally decided to do something about it.

Since Kakashi said that he knew how to get rid of the Closet Pervert Naruto worried less about that case but still it was far from comfort. Kakashi still didn't tell him his brilliant idea and he was acting strange. Well… stranger than he normally was. He said that to make his plan work he needs to get to know Iruka better. Naruto did everything he could to make them talk to each other but it was strangely pathetic. "Good afternoon, Hatake-sama..." and "Hello, Iruka-sensei…" – that was as far as they could usually get. Then they tried to pretend that they don't see each other. Naruto tried to start some conversation with telling Iruka something that Kakashi did but than Iruka blushed and answered: "That is truly amazing." And Kakashi practically ran away giving some hopeless lie as an excuse. Naruto was confused.

Kakashi and Naruto were sparring together. Kakashi was wearing his usual clothes: loose white shirt with bouffant sleeves, black tight trousers and long leather boots with silver gads. He also had a black scarf wrapped around his head to cover his face and the Copy Wheel Eye. He had no problem with dodging Naruto's attacks. The boy had a great magical powers but he still needed a lot of practice with sword.

"Kakashi-sensei" asked Naruto not stopping their match "when are you going to tell me about your plan?"

"I told you already: When I get to know Iruka better."

"And how are you going to do that if you don't want to even talk to him."

"What are you talking about? I do want!"

"Really? Then why you never talk to him?"

"Because… he doesn't want me to."

"How can you tell?"

"It's just obvious! He's ignoring me."

"That's not true!"

"It IS true!" Kakashi attacked a bit faster but Naruto dodged successfully.

"Kakashi-sensei, I don't care how good you know him or what do you  _think_  he thinks about you. Today I saw a huge red apple on Iruka's desk. I asked him about it because I wanted to eat it and he said that Ebisu-san had given it to him this morning. He gave him an apple!"

This time Kakashi hardly managed to avoid Naruto's vicious blade.

"So what? What does that mean?"

"You don't know?! He gives him presents! He's courting Iruka! He can't give him chocolates because Iruka is a man! So he brought an apple! Can't you see that?! And he chose an apple of all other fruits because it is an obvious symbol!"

"Symbol of… what?"

"Of SIN of course! He is tempting him like in the Bible!!! It's like he's trying to say: Come on Iruka, take a bite! Sin with me! And this apple was red! It's…"

Kakashi used Naruto's anger and distraction and knocked the sword from his hand.

"Hey… Naruto. I think you may be overreacting a bit…"

"Tell me your plan, NOW!"

"All right…"

Naruto walked up to his sword, picked it up and sheathed it. Then they sat in the shadow of an old willow tree where Kaeru was  waiting for his master. Naruto picked up the frog and put it on his shoulder. Kakashi sighed and started talking:

"You want Iruka to be happy, right?"

"Sure I do! That's why I'm going to get rid of that perverted stalker!"

"And it's because he isn't good enough for Iruka, right?"

"Damn right!"

"But you do understand that Iruka probably wants to be with someone."

"Well… even if he does…"

"There is no "if", Naruto. I'm sure he wants to be with someone. It's only natural. Nobody wants to live alone."

"Even you?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a serious look in his only visible eye and shrugged.

"So if you want to get rid of Ebisu you need to find for Iruka someone better or he won't be happy."

"You want me to give Iruka away to some guy?!"

"Iruka doesn't belong to _you_. And YES, if you want him to be happy you will have to let him be with someone. You know that."

"But I can't do that!"

"Why? Do you have a crush on him?"

Naruto blushed "…No!… I just… I can't stand the thought about some stranger touching Iruka! I just can't!"

"It doesn't have to be a stranger."

"You know what I mean! I hated that bastard Mizuki and I was right! This time I'm right too! I must kick Ebisu out of Iruka's life!"

"And then what? Are you going to do that to every guy that comes near him?"

"If I have to…"

"Well you can't."

"Why?"

"I already told you. Iruka needs someone to be with."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You are still such a brat…"

"So you want me to pick the right guy for Iruka? And then what?"

"I think that Iruka respects your opinion a lot. You could tell him few words about the guy and encourage him a little into the right direction. You know… Direct his attention to the right target."

"What if he won't like the guy I choose?"

"Then you could try to show to Iruka that guy's good sides and his worth and maybe than he would change his mind."

"What if that guy I choose won't like Iruka?"

"It's not possible. Not if you pick the right one. If he won't like Iruka than we may assume that he's an idiot!"

"That's true! You're right! It's brilliant! Now we only have to choose the lucky guy!"

"So… What are your expectations?"

"I don't know yet. He should be handsome and be a good and strong fighter. That's necessary. He must be able to protect Iruka!"

"Why? He's not able to protect himself?"

"He is!!! But the guy still must be strong! Iruka wouldn't like any weakling! And I want to be proud of my choice so he MUST be strong! And he must be tall because I think Iruka likes when the guy is taller than him."

"So far so good... What else?"

  
"Hmmmm… I don't know. He should be smart. And he shouldn't be boring like that Ebisu guy. And he should be noble and honest and decent and respectable!"

Kakashi tried to keep up and check if he fits to all of Naruto's expectations. He was pretty sure that he seriously does fit the profile! But was he decent…? He surely wasn't boring! It was hard to think about it when Naruto kept talking.

"And the most important thing is…"

"Yes?"

"He must be a good guy. All those other things are not that important. Not as important as this last one. I would rather choose some cripple or some ugly guy who would love and respect Iruka than some super handsome and strong Mr. Perfect who would hurt him. I would have to kill him… like I almost killed Mizuki."

"So do you know anyone like that?" …like _me_ maybe?

"No."

"…oh…"

"I think that he would have to be a pure perfection to be like that. And there are no perfections in this imperfect world, right?"

"Well I think that you could find that kind of guy. You never give up. That's your motto."

"You're right! I must start looking around to find him!"

"Why around? Look straight ahead!"

"Ahead…? I KNOW! I know the guy who is really good looking and he is strong! And funny! He always jokes around in the mission room! He will be the first one on my list! He's got brown hair and he likes to chew some ugly stick but he is kind of cool! Do you know him?"

"Shiranui Genma. He's an ass."

"Really?" Naruto was very disappointed. "Why?"

"He's… He… He's lazy."

"I'm sure his not as lazy as Shikkamaru! And he's good looking!"

"He's arrogant!"

"But strong! I saw him fighting!"

"He likes girls!"

"…Are you sure?"

Now Kakashi was between hell and high water. He could lie and make Naruto forget about Genma or be honest and tell the truth and that would cause a problem…

Was honesty high on Naruto's list?

"No… I'm not sure…"

"Then I'll check that! I'll go right away!"

Naruto picked himself up and dusted himself off. Then he ran somewhere to talk to people and ask them about Shiranui Genma.

* * *

Naruto found a few of his friends in a park. There was Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, green from head to toes Rock Lee and some weird guy who was hiding his face in a high collar of his coat.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

Kiba was the one to answer: "We're waiting for the girls. They went for a walk. Lee hopes to walk Sakura home."

"Oh… You like Sakura, Lee?"

"Well… Yes, Naruto-kun. I am sorry my friend but it seems that from now on I shall be your eternal RIVAL!!!" Every day Lee was becoming more and more like his sensei. That was cute.

"No, Lee it's all right. I think I don't like Sakura so much anymore. Guys I need to ask you something important."

"SAKURA-SAN! YOU MAKE MY HEART BLOSSOM. YOU ARE THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH AND…"

Sakura forced a sweet smile: "Lee, don't talk so loud!!!" When she saw Naruto she blushed suddenly. "Naruto-kun…" Naruto wasn't in the mood for small-talks. He needed to get some important information from the boys. He couldn't ask about someone's sexual preferences in lady's presence. He had to get rid of her and her fried Ino. He had to do something to make them go home with Lee as soon as possible. "Hello Sakura-chan… Hello Ino! Aren't you going back to the castle?"

"Yes we do! Would you like to accompany us? We would love to hear about your travels!"

Now Naruto was pissed. "No Sakura-chan. I think it will be better if Lee walk you home." Sakura clenched her teeth. "I insist Nasruto-kun!!!" That was creepy. Naruto felt a drop of sweat on his forehead. "All right Sakura-chan… Guys I'll be back in the minute, all right? I need to talk to you!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's right forearm while Ino grabbed his left hand and they dragged him towards the castle.

"Naruto-kun… It's been a wile…" Sakura was being "nice" again.

"Yes, but don't worry Sakura-chan,  ** _you_**  haven't change one bit!"

For a moment Naruto thought that he saw some Chidori-ilke things coming out of Sakura's eyes but she quickly calmed… or at least she tried to hide her growing fury. Finally she even smiled and said:

"You've changed a lot Naruto-kun. You've grown up."

"Really? I didn't notice…"

They talked about some totally irrelevant stuff through all the way to the castle and to lady's rooms. And then Ino invited him for a tea. He tried to get out of this but Sakura was so scary that he decided to just drink the tea and then leave immediately. But it wasn't as easy as he thought. The girls were acting… strange. They sat very close to Naruto. Sakura didn't hit him even once since they met today and she was smiling. Naruto almost fainted when he realized that she was trying to be flirtatious!

The girls were impressed by his appearance. He was tall and beautifully tanned. His messy blond hair was kind of sexy and his innocent eyes were so tempting… "I can't believe that you are the same boy that used to have some disgusting frog as his pet… ha… ha… ha…"

Ino was slowly getting closer to the boy looking into his overwhelming cerulean eyes when he finally said:

"Actually, Kaeru is still my pet!"

Naruto put the frog on his lap. Sakura started to scream.

"O my Gooooooooooooooood! It's a frog! Throw it away! Naruto! I will kill you!"

She pushed Naruto away and he fell of the sofa. He hit the floor with a loud sound.

"Kaeru!"

The frog fell few feet away from him and it seemed to be unconscious. Naruto was terrified. He picked up his little friend with tears in his eyes. Sakura felt a little guilty, but Ino obviously didn't.

"You know, you should throw it away long time ago! What kind of pet is that?! It's repulsive!!! … And to think that I was going to kiss you!"

"Kiss me? I would never kiss someone as cruel and vain as you!"

"Really? And you are disgusting! You will never kiss any girl if you don't throw that frog away! It's ugly! If you like it so much than maybe you'd rather kiss frogs than girls you freak!"

"Sure I'd rather kiss Kaeru than you or any of your stupid friends!"

"Then prove it to me!"

Naruto wiped his tears. He would do anything now to prove that he loved his pet and that he would never kiss any of them.

"I will do it! Maybe Kaeru will turn out to a princess under the spell!"

"If you kiss it you will get pimples on your face! Don't do it!" whined Sakura.

"I _will_ do it!"

"No. I don't want to look at that!"

"You asked for it!"

The events of the next few moments were like a dream. Naruto was holding Kaeru in his hands, near his face ready to kiss it. Sakura was repeating over and over that he should stop but he felt that he has to do it. Like someone's life could depend on that. He didn't even noticed what happened. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the delicate skin of the frog.

Then there was a smoke - a lot of smoke. It took a while for Naruto to realize that he was crushed by something heavy. He couldn't see what it was through the smoke but it was soft… soft and very warm. It felt nice even though it was a bit heavy. Naruto's hands found their way to that strange mysterious "thing". It felt like a human skin – smooth and silky, simply perfect. It was so nice to touch that skin that Naruto didn't even try to stop. He moved his left hand and then he could tell that it really was a human – tall and slim. Then his hand stopped at something that convinced him that the said person is actually a man. Naruto blushed and retreat his hand.

The smoke vanished slowly and then he could see that there rally was a man's body lying on him. But it wasn't just _some_ body. It was perfect – slim but also muscular with smooth ivory skin. Whoever it was he was beautiful. Naruto couldn't even feel confused about that thought because there was no place for this at the moment. All he could think about was the warmth he felt. The cause of this warmth was definitely this angelic black haired creature in his arms but the source of it was in Naruto's own body - in its lower parts to be precise. Naruto basked in the moment. It was a total bliss.

What he felt next though, was like a bucket of cold water. It was caused by the one single word coming from Sakura’s mouth.

"Sasuke…"

**TBC**


	4. …I want my frog back!

Naruto blinked and looked at Sakura, who just said THAT name.

She had tears in her eyes… And suddenly everything was clear (Almost! It's Naruto after all!). It really _was_  Sasuke in his arms. Now Naruto too could recognize him. Gods! It was so obvious! He was older, taller and… bigger but it was still HIM.

That was when Naruto realized why he was hard. It wasn't because of  _some_  pretty boy. It was because of Sasuke! TEME Sasuke! Of all the people in the whole world IT HAD TO BE HIM!!! Naruto needed to flee. He panicked. He pushed Sasuke off of his laps and stood up.

"I'm leaving…"

"WAIT! NARUTO!"

Sakura had no intention of letting him do what he wanted.

"We need to tell hokage-sama!"

"Fine! I'll go and tell him that Sasuke-baka's back! I'll be right back! I need to leave this place!"

Ino nodded her head not turning her gaze from Sasuke. (She wasn't able to speak due to the blood loss.) Seeing this, Naruto took off his coat and covered Sasuke's private parts.

"Now help me to find Kaeru. I'm not leaving without him!"

"Naruto…" Sakura looked at him like he was an idiot (even though he obviously WASN'T!)

" _This_ is Kaeru!" she finished.

"Nope!" Naruto gave a triumphant smile. "This is Prince Uchiha Sasuke no baka! And he is naked in lady's rooms! HA! He should get in trouble for this one! I can't wait to see that!"

"Naruto, you really are an idiot! Kaeru was Sasuke all along!!!"

"That is NOT true! I won't accept it! I want Kaeru back!"

And he left the lady's rooms. He went straight to the Hokage. He stormed into the hokage's tower and bumped into someone quite painfully in the doorway.

"I'm sorry…"

When he realized who it was he suddenly forgot about the whole Sasuke-situation.

"Shiranui-san!"

"Naruto, watch where you're going!"

"Shiranui-san, tell me, do you like girls?!"

Genma gave him a false smile and clenched his teeth. He felt extremely awkward. What this nosy kid could possibly want? Could it be that he saw something? Maybe that time when he was drunk and he let Aoba to give him a head… Now this was a delicate situation. But (since he knew that Raidou was still in the hokage's room on the other side of the door) he decided to improve  his "reputation" and maybe impressed Naruto a bit. This kid was always surrounded by the most important and coolest people in Konoha and he grew up to be such a handsome young knight… Had Genma not fell so hard for Raidou he would probably try to hit on this kid. So he tried to be cool and impress him.

"Sure… Naruto…. Why? Do you need some advice? You can ask me anything. I'm a real lady-killer!"

Naruto didn't even try to hide his disappointment.

"You are…?"

"Well… sure. Just tell me, what the problem is."

"You're the problem. You're useless!"

"Try me! Maybe I AM able to help you."

"No. You are not."

"Come on Naruto! Tell me! You can't satisfy her? Is that it? My young friend, woman's body is something you must learn. You must learn every single one of them and believe me, no one in this castle learned even one half of what I know!"

Oh, Genma was soooooooooooooooo smug! Of course it was until Naruto said:

"Wow, did you hear that Namiashi-san?"

Genma's senbon hit the floor.

"Yes I did." Answered  calm and slow voice behind Genma's back. Naruto could swear that he heard some sadness in Raidou's voice, or maybe something more like disappointment. Naruto clapped Genma's back.

"He's like my Ero-sennin ne? Namiashi-san…"

Genma wasn't able to speak or move and somehow he became paler than… the palest shade of pale. It was odd. It looked like the life just flew away from this poor guy. Naruto wondered, why he had ever thought that Genma may be cool. Kakashi was right! He was an ass and he liked girls so he was out of question. It was wasting of time and Naruto didn't have any time to waste. He was in a hurry. But why? Why did he even come here? OH YES! He needed to get Kaeru back no matter what!

Naruto ran - this time successfully - into the hokage's room.

Raidou was still facing Genma's back.

"Genma, we should go now. We have a work to do. You can brag about your girls later."

Raidou had no idea that Genma's world just fell apart and that he was now trading over the pieces that left so Genma couldn't even pick them up. Genma wanted to crawl into some dark hole and die. It was so dramatic. But Raidou could somehow sense his friend's suicidal thoughts. He was his  _best_  friend after all. He loved Genma with his good and bad sides. A moment earlier he was furiously jealous and if he could he would push Genma into that hole for a painful death. But then he felt his friend's depression and all he wanted to do was to hold him, kiss him or at least cheer him up.

Naruto wasn't good at preliminaries .

"Hokage-sama! Hurry! You must help me to find Kaeru! Please! Come with me!"

"Naruto?! Where do you want me to go?"

"First we should go to the lady's rooms because that's where I’ve lost him! And it's a great coincidence because since you'll be there you should see Sasuke! He is there too and he is naked! Ha, ha! Yup! Completely butt ass naked!!! In lady's rooms! And he's unconscious, or maybe even drunk!!! Just don't let him to talk out of this one!"

"Sasuke?! Take me there immediately!"

Naruto pushed the door open and hit Raidou who was still on the other side of them reaching to touch Genma's shoulder. Genma tried to catch him and they both fell to the floor, but Genma still managed to save Raidou from the pain of a fall. Raidou found himself on top of his best friend facing him. Their bodies were touching and Genma's left hand that supposed to be on Raidou's lower back was actually a bit lower. They've never been so close to each other before.

They didn't notice Naruto and the king walking carefully over their entangled bodies saying "Excuse me…" Since they didn't see them they didn't wonder why or where those two had run in such a hurry. They just laid there feeling their muscled bodies, hot breaths, racing hearts and boiling blood. None of them wanted it to stop but finally Raidou realized how close their faces were. From this proximity his face was probably repulsive. He didn't want Genma to look at his ugly scar. He had no idea that at the same time Genma was dreaming about licking this scar with love and passion. Genma decided that since Raidou did not pull away he must’ve liked this situation. He moved his face closer to Raidou's but then Raidou stood up abruptly and turned away to hid his face. Genma let out a disappointed sound which was something between a moan and a sigh. Raidou decided to speak first not letting Genma to say anything about that awkward situation. Raidou wanted to pretend that nothing's happened.

"What's wrong, Genma? Did you hit your head? I'm sorry for crushing on you… Crushing YOU and falling for you… FALLING  **ON**  YOU... I'm sorry."

"It's… It's all right… Raidou… I just…"

Genma didn't know what to say. He didn't know what actually could’ve happen if Raidou didn't pull back. He looked around and picked what earlier fell from his mouth.

"I just fell on my senbon."

"We've got work to do. Come!… Come on!"

Raidou left not waiting for any answer or for Genma to get up. He just left. He needed some fresh air. He needed to calm down and cool off a bit. This stupid infatuation was starting to be painful and this pain was awful. Why did he fell for a guy like Genma? He was popular, sexy and handsome and he was a philanderer. Raidou was nice and scrupulous but also pretty shy and he had his "scar complex". They didn't match. Raidou needed to find someone else. Someone more… average. Someone who would help him to forget about Genma – about his great body, his smell, his hair, his voice, his smile…

Raidou suspected that it won't be easy.

* * *

"Ha! I told you he would be naked!"

"Sasuke…?" Hokage kneeled beside the young Uchiha and touched his face. Naruto didn't like that. He also didn't like the fact that he was there again. He didn't want to see naked Sasuke. It was weird. This guy hated him all his life and he often made Naruto cry when they were kids. And suddenly he appeared out of nowhere and turned out to be so beautiful and… Naruto didn't understand anything anymore and he didn't even wanted to. He just wanted his Kaeru back so he could leave and not see Sasuke ever again.

"So, where's my Kaeru? I want to go home."

"Naruto… _This_ is your Kaeru. It was Sasuke all along."

Naruto was looking into Sarutobi's eyes for a moment and when he couldn't find there any trace of doubt or joke he believed. Then the tears that were gathering in his eyes finally started to fall. Suddenly he felt like he was ten again – alone and unhappy.

"Please, hokage-sama… Please tell me it's not true. I'll do everything to get my friend back… Please…"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but it really was Sasuke."

"No it wasn't! Sakura threw my Kaeru on the floor and she’d hurt him. He must be somewhere in here!!! We must help him! He wasn't moving! He needs me now! He needs my help!"

"Sakura… Is that true? Is that why he is unconscious?"

"I… I'm sorry… Hokage-sama! PLEAAAASE help Sasuke!"

"First I need to know, who kissed him?"

"Well…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Answer me. It is really important. Which one of you did it?"

Naruto whipped his tears. There was no Kaeru anymore. He lost a friend. It was like some ridiculous fairy tale. He kissed the frog and it turned into… well… an actual prince. But Naruto wasn't a princess, for heavens’ sake! He wasn't even a girl. And it was Sasuke! His rival and enemy! He didn't want to have anything more to do with him. He’d lost Kaeru because of that guy. It was like Sasuke had killed his friend…

He finally said: "It was Sakura."

Sakura made a quiet noise of surprise or maybe something else. Maybe she was just happy. Who knows… Who cares? She always dreamed about prince Sasuke and now she got her chance to get him. She would be the one who saved the prince from an awful spell. She would be his heroine and maybe something more! This would be Naruto's goodbye present for her. After all he really cared for her when they were kids. And maybe that would be also some sort of a punishment for an arrogant prince since he never liked Sakura at all.

Sarutobi gave him a questioning look and asked:

"Are you sure?"

Naruto shrugged and left the room and then the castle. He didn't wonder where to go. He already knew. There was only one place where he was always welcomed.

Naruto knew Iruka's agenda. Young teacher wasn't the most spontaneous person. As always at this time of a day Iruka was in front of the stables and he was brushing his white long haired horse after the ride through the forest. Naruto liked when Iruka was coming back from his horse rides, when he smelled like a wind, sun and tree. He liked his smiling face circled with a few loose strands of his chestnut hair. Naruto liked Iruka's high pony tail but when it was in mess like now, he truly loved it. And he loved Iruka. He was his only family. He didn't care that they were not blood related. Their bond was even stronger and better than blood because you can't choose your real relatives and Iruka had chosen him anyway. Iruka didn't have to love him, but he did and for Naruto it was worth more than anything else in the world.

One look at Naruto's face was enough for Iruka to know that something terrible had happened. Naruto wasn't the one to be depressed without a really good reason. So he didn't even ask. He approached the boy and pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto clung to him like he were to never let go and then he cried.

They stood there for about an hour. Iruka leaned his back against the tree-trunk and looked at the sun that was setting behind Naruto's back. He wondered what could possibly happen and he did not miss the fact that there was no Kaeru on Naruto's shoulder. Iruka expected that sooner or later Naruto would have to face the loss of his beloved pet. He didn't ask any questions. He didn't need to. The loss of a friend is always painful no matter the circumstances. Besides, Naruto would tell him everything in the right time anyway. So he was waiting patiently for the boy to cry out on his shoulder, to calm down and relax. It took quite a while.

Kakashi decided that those two together against the background of the orange sky were making the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. He activated his Sharingan Eye to save it in his mind forever. He didn't know why Naruto was crying but he wanted to get closer to both them, to cheer Naruto up and join the hug. But he thought that Naruto already had everything he could possibly need: the support of the most loving person in Konoha. He never thought that the said person could also need some strong support and loving arms around him. He didn't know that HE is needed too. He just watched from a distance and he felt like a thief or a stalker. He wanted to have the right to be a part of this.

He looked and listened when Naruto finally spoke:

"Iruka… Remember when you used to sing for me when I was a kid and I cried?"

Instead of answering Iruka started to hum quietly:

" _Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_You say, "Dreams are dreams._

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing,_

_shadows of nothing…."_


	5. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese words: Maryoku – magic; Kaeru – frog; Gama – toad.

 

Izumo and Kotetsu were called to the lady's chambers to move unconscious and almost naked prince Uchiha Sasuke to his old room. That was something! Prince Uchiha was back from his training and he was in lady's rooms with Sakura-san and her friend Ino… but it wasn't the strangest part.

"Izumo… I've seen this coat somewhere."

"Me too…" Izumo smiled.

"That's interesting… Think about it! Naked Uchiha was in the lady's rooms and he's covered with Naruto's clothes. Isn't that a bit… strange?"

"Maybe Naruto saw him with Sakura and knocked him out…?"

"Yea… you're probably right. I hoped for something more interesting."

"I'll think of something as soon as we leave this place…"

Kotetsu blushed and smiled happily full of hopes for future events. They moved Sasuke to his bed and they were covering him with a silky comforter when the young Uchiha moaned and moved slightly like he was about to wake up.

* * *

"I always think of you when I hear this song. My mother used to sing it to me when I was crying (and I cried a lot). I was a crybaby... But when I hear it I always think of you."

"Iruka-sensei…"

"I think we should go home."

"Can I come to your place?"

"Of course you can Naruto. My home is your home. Remember this."

Naruto squeezed Iruka tighter and cried even more. He was touched, sad and happy at the same time. And he was angry and frustrated too. Different feelings were boiling inside of him and he didn't know how to deal with them all. So he cried. And it helped.

Some people say that there's no use in crying. They're wrong. It helps sometimes. It helped Naruto. All the bad emotions were washed away with tears. And finally he was too tired to cry. The warmth of Iruka's body, his heart beat and his smell were so soothing that Naruto almost fell asleep in his comforting embrace.

They walked to Iruka's home and this time Naruto didn't let Iruka to sleep in separate bed. He cuddled to Iruka's back and told him everything what happened. He skipped the part about Genma of course. For a moment he didn't know if he should tell Iruka about his reaction to Sasuke's naked body. He was ashamed of it. He thought that he should erase that from his memory, but somehow he didn't want to. He needed to talk about it with someone and Iruka was good at listening and he surely wouldn't hate him no matter what Naruto would say. It felt good to talk about it.

"Naruto…" That tone of voice never meant anything good.

"What? Are you going to kick me out of your bed after what I have told you?"

"No, but you know that you shouldn't lie to the hokage. It wasn't Sakura…"

"I thought you would be more interested in my attraction to Sasuke…"

"Why? Just because I used to liked Mizuki?"

"No… Because… I… I was hoping that you would say something about that part."

"What am I supposed to say? I'm sure that prince Uchiha turned into a very handsome man. I guess it's only natural to feel attraction toward attractive people."

"But he's a jerk."

"That's why you lied?"

"Come on… I'm sure it doesn't matter. She was always in love with him. They will make a wonderful couple. And if he doesn't want her than he won't care about the fact that she kissed the frog!"

"Still… I think you shouldn't have lied."

* * *

"Izumo! He's waking up!"

"You think…?"

"Shake him a bit!" whispered Kotetsu.

"Are you crazy? I can't do such a thing! He's hurt!"

"Come on, Izu-chan… Hokage-sama said that we must stay here until he wakes up. Wake him so we could go to your place and I swear that I'll do everything you ask."

"Everything?"

"Yes!"

"Like a laundry and cleaning too?"

Kotetsu grabbed his friend from behind and pulled him closer. He embraced him and whispered into his ear:

"More like a massage and a hot bath. After that I'll lick every inch of your body and then fuck you slowly countless times? How that sounds?"

Izumo blushed. When he felt Kotetsu's hand on his crotch he started to violently jolt Sasuke's arm to wake him up. Kotetsu chuckled and kissed his neck. Izumo pouted.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing baby. I love you."

Sasuke murmured something but he didn't wake up until morning. Even though he was unconscious all the time he somehow already managed to seriously get on three people's nerves. When Izumo and Kotetsu finally left his bedroom they were on their last legs. When they reached Izumo's bed they fell asleep almost immediately.

When Sasuke finally woke up he thought that this whole story with Gamabunta and his son was only a bad dream. He sat on the bed and he was going to laugh at the stupid dream but then he saw two guys near his bed. He was going to yell at them but he didn't. He was fascinated by the view of two young and quite pretty boys kissing passionately. He could feel his cheeks burning and then he suddenly realized that he was naked. That was strange. Why was he naked and… why did he feel _that way_ seeing two guys…? He was confused. Kotetsu heard the movement on the bed and quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"Prince Sasuke!"

"Who are you?"

"We… I am Hagane Kotetsu… and this is Kamizuki Izumo…"

"I didn't ask your name! I want to know WHO the hell are you and why you are in MY bedroom?"

"We are here to look after you…"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with me!"

Although his voice sounded a bit weird (or just different) he was actually feeling great!

"We better call hokage-sama and let him know that you are awake."

They left the room and after a while king Sarutobi came in. He looked different than Sasuke expected… Something was… just different and Sasuke didn't know what that was.

"Sasuke-kun… How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

"Why? You just regained your consciousness. You hit your head."

"I did?"

"Yes. When Sakura pushed you onto the floor."

"What do you mean she pushed me?"

"Well… She pushed you when you were still a frog."

"When I was… a frog? … Are you trying to tell me that… it wasn't just a dream?"

"No, Sasuke-kun. But it's all right now. You're not a frog anymore. Now all you have to do is prove that you've changed and that you are a good person. That you can love and be loved."

"Wait… That big frog said that… That… I must…"

"Love and be loved."

"Who broke the spell?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"WHAT?!… So now the real punishment begins…"

"Don't say that Sasuke. You are lucky that it was her. She loves you for sure. She always did. You don't need to worry about that. Now all you have to do is… love her back."

"Please hokage-sama… Can you break the spell?"

"No I can't."

"Is there anyone who can?"

"We'll see."

"How long was I… under the spell?"

"Five years. You are a grown man now Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was shocked. He looked at his hands and then at his stomach. He was tempted to look under the blanket but then hokage offered him a mirror. Sasuke took it and looked at his face for about twenty minutes before he spoke.

"Five years… He stole five years of my life."

"Sasuke-kun, you took away the whole life of his son."

"I didn't mean to!"

"I know… But you did and there's nothing we can do about that. Now you should propose to Sakura and concentrate on your training. You were gone for five years. With your Copy Wheel Eyes you shouldn't have any problem to make up for the lost time. I suggest Kakashi as your teacher since he is also a Sharingan user. I will have to tell him the reason why you were gone. I will also talk to Sakura and Ino and ask them to keep it a secret. People shouldn't know what you have done and what has happened to you. It's better to leave it the way it is."

"I can't believe that..."

"You should accept your situation."

"It's easy to say…"

"When would you like to meet with Kakashi?"

"I can start training right away."

"I'll send him here. You should rest."

* * *

Naruto was still half asleep. He could feel a strong and warm body very close to his own. It was very nice feeling. This body was breathing slowly and Naruto could even hear its heartbeat – slow and calm. It was soothing but there was something more which wasn't soothing at all. It was a smell – very nice and… and what? Naruto couldn't name it but it was making him… want to be closer. He was going to cling to this source of warm and nice smell, but he heard Iruka's voice.

"Naruto? Are you awake? I need to go to the Academy, but you can stay in bed if you want."

Naruto blushed and hid his face in the pillow. He murmured:

"All right. I want to sleep."

The warm body moved and pushed away the blanket. Naruto froze in fear that it may reveal the bulge in his pants, but it didn't. His secret was still safe under the covers. Iruka was wearing only tight white knee-length cotton pants. It contrasted nicely with his tanned caramel skin. Naruto had to admit that Iruka had a very nice body. When Iruka began to dress up Naruto hid his face in the pillow. He would never sleep with Iruka in the same bed again!

* * *

It was a nice and sunny morning when Gekkou Hayate was walking through Konoha coughing every once in a while. He was supposed to find Kakashi and bring him to the castle. Meanwhile Kakashi was sitting on the tree in front of the Military Academy of Konoha and watched young boys trying to work on their maryoku. Every time those brats managed to do something right (even though it was ridiculously easy) their teacher was smiling. It was great to see him smile like that. He was acting so natural and feely. He wasn't like that when he was around Kakashi.

Kakashi used to think that Iruka was so formal with him due to his high rank, but now he knew that it wasn't about that. He decided to simply ask Iruka about the reason for his attitude but he couldn't even enter the Academy. He was scared. Every time he touched the door knob he could feel his stomach twitch. This weird feeling wasn't actually that bad. He got used to it already. He could feel it every time Naruto mentioned his sensei's name. But it was paralyzing and it was also making him smile. Yes. Every time he thought about Iruka or heard his name, he was smiling and he didn't even know why. It was SO stupid! He was happy that he had his mask always on….

He was silly. Even though he read all of those books about flirting he still couldn't do anything when it came to Iruka. Every time he tried to talk to him it was like a torture for both of them. Maybe he should ask Jiraiya for some kind of advice…

"Kakashi-san! (Cough! Cough!) There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! The king wishes to see you as soon as possible."

Kakashi did some hand seals and vanished leaving Hayate in front of the academy's window. Hayate looked inside and saw Iruka Umino smiling at some little boy. He knew this guy but he never really talked to him. Iruka wasn't a gregarious person. Probably no one really knew him, (maybe except for Naruto) but he seemed to be nice and friendly. Everybody knew him as an honest and hardworking soldier and teacher. There was no reason at all to be suspicious about him. So why was Kakashi watching him? …Strange…

Hokage called Kakashi and Jiraiya and told them about Sasuke's broken spell. Jiraiya decided to cheer Naruto up.

"You're depressed. It's unusual to see you like that."

"Well… I can't help it. I lost my Kaeru and now Sasuke-baka is back! I want to fight him and show him how strong I've become!"

"You know that he couldn't train for the last five years!"

"I know… But I worked so hard to beat him one day…"

"With his copy eyes I think it won't be long till you get your chance."

"But he's maryoku is of the fire element. I can't beat him with my wind."

"His element is above yours but your maryoku is greater than his. Now you must learn how to use water element."

"I can't use water!"

"Do you remember when I have summoned Gamabuntta and you used him to beat Shukaku?"

"Yes."

"You can always use someone else's water element."

"You mean Bunta's?"

"Cut your finger and write your name on this scroll with your blood."

Naruto did as he was told.

"Now leave your fingerprints under your signature."

"…And now what?"

"Now you will learn the summoning spell."

"You mean that I can summon something on my own? I want to summon a tiger!"

"You can't summon a tiger because you have just signed the contract with toads!"

"…Oh… toads again?"

"Now listen. Use hand-seals: Boar, Dog, Rooster, Monkey and Ram and then touch the ground with the hand you used to sign your contract. The spell is: _Kuchiyose no jutsu!_ Try it!"

After many useless tries Naruto finally managed to summon not one but two big toads! One of them was red and the other one was yellow and they were wearing blue shirts.

"YATTA! I did it!"

"Who are you?" asked the red one.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I need your help in using the water element."

"Hi! I'm Gamakichi… And I'm sorry but I can't use water. It's not my element."

"WHAT! You are a toad! How is that possible that you can't use water?"

"And you are a human! How is that possible that YOU can't use your BRAIN?"

Jiraiya interrupted: "Naruto, they're no different from us. They can use all five elements like we do."

Gamakichi nodded.

"I am Gamatatsu! Water is my element but…"

"But…?" Naruto was getting impatient.

"I'm not good with water techniques…"

While Naruto and Gamatatsu were talking, Jiraiya talked to Gamakichi.

"Gamakichi, please, help this boy."

"I heard about him. Our father likes him!"

"He does? I didn't notice."

"He does, but he would never admit that."

"He just lost his dear friend Kaeru and I want to cheer him up."

"Kaeru? Was that his girlfriend?"

"No. It was his pet – a frog."

"And he called it Kaeru? He really is an idiot."

"Well… He thought it was brilliant…"

"It's all right. We will help him. If he needs water we'll give him water."

That's how they started the weirdest training in the history of Konoha.

Naruto was supposed to "become one" with Gamatatsu, so they could proficiently combine Tatsu's spell with Naruto's maryoku. It didn’t went well…

* * *

Sasuke also started his training. He was walking with Kakashi to the training rooms. A lot of things changed during those five years but Kakashi wasn't one of them. He still had his mask on and he still had this book in his pocket… They were training for hours. When they had a break Sasuke used it to look at the paintings on the walls.

He stopped when he saw something familiar. It was Kakashi with his first squad. Sasuke knew every smiling face form this picture. He also knew the only one that wasn't smiling. Small blond boy with a sad face looked like he wasn't a part of this group. He was standing few feet from the rest of them and he was looking at his hands. He was holding something, but Sasuke couldn't tell what it was. It was small and black and Naruto seemed to cherish it. Sasuke felt pity for the boy. He remembered exactly how they were treating him. It was cruel. The kid was an orphan and he had a demon sealed inside of his body. His life wasn't easy. People used to throw rocks at this kid every time they saw him but he never cried and never complained. Sasuke wondered what happened with that kid. Did he become strong? Was he even still alive?

He moved to the other painting and his heart skipped a beat. Naruto was on this one too and he wasn't a kid anymore. His hair was longer but still messy. He was tall, handsome and tanned. He was really good looking. Somehow Sasuke became nervous. The realization of the fact that the blond was still somewhere around here and that he could meet him anytime was making him feel anxious. He tried to regain his composure and he started to examine the painting again. On this one Naruo wasn't pushed aside. He was actually in the center of the group and he had a sheepish smile on his face. It wasn't one of those goofy grins. It was really nice smile but it was also contagious.

"Why are you smiling?"

Kakashi's voice almost made him jump.

"I wasn't smiling."

"I bet you are wondering, who's that new guy?"

"New guy…?"

Than he realized that he couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto. Now he started to look at the rest of the picture and he felt some spark of rage in his guts. There really was a new guy. He was tall and slim. His expression was blank. He had a black straight hair and pale skin. What stoked the rage in Sasuke was this guy's hand. It was on Naruto's shoulder.

"Who is that?"

"It's Sai. He was in ANBU but when he became friends with Naruto he decided to join our squad. He is very talented. Actually he's the one who painted this. I look good on this one, don't you think?"

"What is that thing in Naruto's hands?"

"It's… It's his pet…"

"What pet?"

"Just a pet. It's gone now. Come on, we need to practice!"

Sasuke resumed his training but (for many reasons) it was hard to concentrate after what he saw.

**TBC**

 


	6. LIKE A MAGNET

Naruto tried to concentrate on his training. He was glad that he had something to occupy his thoughts. He had no time to think about Kaeru and Sasuke (or about this morning with Iruka). It's been a few weeks since he broke the spell and every day since then he was training until dusk. After that he was so tired that he could only crawl into his own bed and sleep. He was too tired to even dream. It was perfect. He was having a good time with his new friends and even though the training was weird (you know, dancing and singing Tatsu's songs…) he knew that it was worth of his time and hard work.

Sasuke didn't have this kind of comfort. It wasn't easy to concentrate when those paintings were still there on that wall. He tried not to think about them but he couldn't. His eyes would always stubbornly wander to that wall and look for the spot of yellow hair. He felt like an idiot. He was staying in this training room everyday as long as he could. He didn't want to leave. He was afraid that he would meet Naruto. He didn't know why but just the thought about the slightest possibility of meeting him was twisting his guts. He was skipping meals because he seriously wasn't hungry. How was he supposed to eat with his stomach tied in a knot?

He knew that Kakashi was not happy with their agenda. They were training every day for the whole day. Kakashi missed his free time. He needed to see a certain someone. He wanted to go to the academy to sit for hours on the tree thinking about talking to Iruka. And he had to check if Ebisu is not too pushy! And he still had his plan to ask Jiraiya for an advice. But above all of this he needed to SEE his Dolphin. He really needed this. He was stuck in the training room while his precious time was running away. He was frustrated and irritated but of course he couldn't show it.

"Sasuke! You're not concentrating!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try again."

"No. Wait. It's useless. You need a break."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do! I'm responsible for your training and I say that you need a break!"

"Maybe you are the one who needs a break and that's why you're saying this?"

"Actually you're right. I need to do something very important, but it's not about me. You can't train like this. You need to leave this place. You need some fresh air. Maybe this would whet your appetite. I know that you had a lot of stress and you don't feel like going out, but you should try!"

"I don't want to!"

"Why?"

"Just because! … For no particular reason!"

"You are hiding something."

"I am not. I need this training. I need to occupy my thoughts. I need to train until I'm exhausted so I could maybe get some peaceful sleep at night!"

"You have trouble sleeping?"

"…"

"Do you have nightmares?"

"I can't sleep. And yes, I have bad dreams sometimes."

"About being a frog?"

"No! About being dead! We both know that I will never fall for her."

"Give her a chance."

"I already did. Last week we spent the whole evening together… It was awful. This whole life is awful!"

"Was it better to be a frog?"

"You know… I can't really remember... It's blurred. But I can tell you that YES! It was great. I can't remember much, just some feelings and voices… and smells, but it was all so wonderful. I've never felt so good before. When I was a kid I was lonely and unhappy. When I was under that spell I wasn't alone. It sounds stupid because I don't know where I've been or what I've been doing but I was happy. It was like… overwhelming warmth. I could feel safe…"

"You know… maybe Gamabunta won't kill you even if you don't fall for Sakura. He never said he would. Maybe he's going to change you back into Kae… the frog?"

"Maybe…"

"Look, Sasuke, I really think you should go out. You will feel better if you meet your friends…"

"I don't want to meet anyone!"

"All right… You can go to the woods then. You should be safe from your fan girls there. But…"

"But what?"

"You _should_ meet your friends. You will have to meet them anyway at some point. I’ve heard that the king is going to have a ball on the occasion of your coming back."

"What? I'm not going!"

"You have to! It's for you! Besides you know that everybody wants to see you. I'm sure that they all have heard about your coming back and that they're curious."

"They will ask about my training."

"You can always say that it's a secret. I'm sure that they will be more interested in your love life than your training."

"And all my childhood acquaintances are invited?"

"I'm not sure… I guess so. All important families are invited."

"What about others?"

"What 'others'?"

"I don't know… Just… kids form other families…"

"Like who?"

"Never mind…"

"Sasuke… Just go out all right? You never cared what people think about you, so why would you care now? Go, have some fun, relax, eat something…"

"Fine. I'll go if you tell me where do _you_ want to go so much?"

"You will go anyway. I'm your sensei. You must do what I say!"

Kakashi and Sasuke left the castle together but when they were outside Kakashi disappeared and one second later he was on his favorite tree in front of the academy. He bit his finger and summoned Pakkun.

"Yo!"

"Pakkun, find Jiraiya! NOW!"

Pakkun murmured something that couldn't possibly be nice and left.

Kakashi's heart was going wild. He couldn't wait to see Iruka.

"Where are you, baby?"

Iruka wasn't there. Actually nobody was there.

"Of course… It's late. He's in the mission room!"

Kakashi teleported himself again. He went in to the mission room. Somehow going in there was easier than going in to the academy building. It was always crowded and he could pretend that he was looking for someone else…

Ebisu was there. He was standing beside Iruka's desk and he was talking to him. Iruka didn't even notice Kakashi until he heard Asuma:

"Kakashi! I haven't seen you for days! Where have you been?"

Iruka's heart jumped to his throat. Kakashi was in the mission room right in front of him. He was so amazing. He was like a legendary hero from the stories that you tell your children to set a good example for them to follow. He really _was_ a hero after all. He did a lot for their kingdom, more than anyone else in this room. He was a son of the White Fang and a student of the Yellow Flash of Konoha. He's been fighting aside with the 4th hokage in the 3rd Great War and they ended it together destroying the Kannabi Bridge ("Bridge Where the Gods Do not Help").

Iruka couldn't help it. He turned his head and looked at Kakashi. He just wanted to catch a glimpse of him but instead he met his gaze. He was always blushing when he saw Kakashi but this time, when Kakashi actually looked at him, Iruka went pale. He froze. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kakashi's one visible eye. He was terrified. He thought that he was staring like that for hours before Ebisu saved him demanding his attention again. He started to talk to Ebisu again but he was afraid that it was too late, that Kakashi already found it weird or offensive that he was staring so boldly into his eyes… well… an eye.

Sasuke walked through Konoha. His hands were shaking and his legs too! He could hardly walk. He was feeling sick. He couldn't think of anything else but meeting Naruto. He didn't know why but this perspective was painfully tightening the knot on his guts. He was pretty sure that his face was red. He was feeling like an idiot. What should he do when they finally meet? Maybe he should pretend that he doesn't remember him? Yes… This sounds pretty good. This loud brat will probably ask billion stupid questions. Sasuke wondered why he even cared about meeting him? It was weird. He couldn't help it but somehow somewhere very deep inside of him was a growing need of meeting this noisy blond tornado.

He heard someone calling his name but, even though he couldn't possibly know Naruto's voice, he somehow knew that it wasn't him. He looked at the person who called him. Inuzuka Kiba. Another loud idiot!

"Prince Sasuke! You really are back!"

"Yes. And I would appreciate some comfortable peace and quiet if you don't mind."

"Hn?" Kiba didn't expect to be silenced so quickly.

It was just a beginning. Sasuke was meeting more and more people and Naruto wasn't any of them! Why? Finally Sasuke ran to the forest and when he was pretty sure that he wasn't followed he started walking straight ahead. He knew exactly where he was going - there was a river and the waterfall. He knew this place from his childhood plays but now he had a feeling like he had been walking this path many times and not so long ago. He walked without any hesitation. And this feeling which he tried to explain to Kakashi earlier – it was coming back. It was more intense with every step. He heard the loud splash and some voices. He took another step and then he tripped on something. He looked down and saw…

"Hello! My name is Sai. You must be Prince Uchiha Sasuke!"

This guy was pissing Sasuke of.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just some sketches… of the view…"

"Show it to me."

"Why…?"

Sasuke grabbed Sai's sketchbook and gasped loudly when he saw what was on the picture. It was Naruto wearing just a knee length shorts… and he was wet. Sai stood up and snatched his sketchbook back with a visible blush on his cheeks. He forgot that he was hiding behind the bush and now that he stood up, he showed his presence to Naruto, who was just getting out of the water.

"Sai? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto… I was… just walking by…"

Sasuke was afraid that he would faint but he didn't. He could hear Naruto's steps. This was it! This was the moment that he was so afraid of and at the same time the moment he couldn't wait. He grabbed a tree-trunk in case he would feel dizzy. Naruto didn’t notice him yet. He was still hidden behind the tree. He could still run away… But he didn't. He couldn't move.

"You were drawing! Show it to me!"

"No…"

But it was too late. Naruto did the same thing Sasuke did. He simply snatched the sketchbook from Sai's hand and looked at it. He blushed.

"Wow… that's… that's me… um…"

Naruto turned the page and he blushed even deeper.

"And here too… and on this one… um… those drawings are really good… OH! And here's Tatsu! TAAATSUU! Come over here! You need to see something!"

Sasuke was mesmerized by the view of Naruto. He couldn't speak or even shift his gaze from him. And then Naruto had spotted him. They were staring at each other without saying a word. Naruto's smile disappeared from his face. Suddenly the whole world disappeared and all that was left was Sasuke's face. It was beautiful. His dark eyes and pale lips were just perfect. He was stunning.

Sasuke thought that he is still paralyzed but his body started to act on his own. He would never do such a thing. If it was up to him he would probably (just probably) tried to stop himself. He would at least try.

He let go of the tree and he leaned toward Naruto. Their faces were getting closer and closer. Naruto didn't know what's going on but he just couldn't do anything. He only blinked. Sasuke loved to be so close to Naruto. This boy was like a magnet. And he smelled like…

"Naruto-kun… I'm hungry! Could I have some snacks?"

Gamatatsu's voice brought Naruto back to Earth. He cleared his throat and pushed the Uchiha away.

"Excuse me, Prince Uchiha…"

When he realized how gentle his push was he wanted to hit his stupid head on the tree-trunk to beat the crap out of it.

"Yes, Tatsu, you could. I'll give you something but first I want to show you one of Sai's drawings, okay?"

"All right, but who are those people?"

"This is my friend Sai and this is …prince Uchiha Sasuke."

Sai smiled.

"Hi!"

"And this is my friend Gamatatsu… Tatsu, look, Sai did a few sketches of us training…"

Naruto showed the sketchbook to Gamatatsu. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off him. Earlier he was so amazed that he didn't even notice that Naruto was almost naked. His tanned beautiful skin was wet and so was his ruffled spiky hair. White cotton shorts were sticking tightly to his body and… OH GODS! …they were almost transparent. Sasuke skewed his head and he was simply staring at the area between Naruto's legs. Naruto was busy with showing pictures to Tatsu so he didn't notice what had caught Sasuke's interest. But Sai did!

"I always thought that every noble should be a gentleman, especially prince!"

Sasuke turned his gaze to Sai and shot him his death glare.

"Go to hell! Besides… looks who's talking! I wasn't the one hiding behind the bush doing some pornographic drawings and gods know what else."

"My drawings are not pornographic! And I wasn't doing anything!"

"Then why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"I was just passing by! And YOU were hiding behind the tree like some perverted stalker!"

Then they heard a loud splash again and they realized that Naruto wasn't with them anymore. He was in the water with two huge toads doing his training. Sai knew that Sasuke was right. He did some hand seals and disappeared.

Sasuke stepped closer to the riverbank. Naruto was in the water and he was standing on Gamatatsu's head. Naruto's clothes were scattered beside the mossy stump. Sasuke sat on it without thinking. He could feel comfortably again. He was afraid of meeting Naruto but now when it happened he couldn't feel any discomfort anymore. It was great to be there and watch Naruto's extraordinary training. He was finally able to forget about his worries. He could sit there all day…

Kakashi didn't listen to Asuma and others. He came to the mission room only to look at Iruka and that was exactly what he had been doing. Oh gods, he really missed that! And wow! It probably wasn't intentional but Iruka had even graced him with a brief look. For Kakashi it was enough though. Still, it was granted that he would have this stupid smile on his face (hidden under the mask) for the rest of the day at least.

"Azuma, I'm looking for Jiraiya. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. Something's happened?"

"No, but I need to see him. See you later."

Kakashi left and saw Pakkun in the hall.

"Yo! Kakashi! I found him! He's at Ichiraku. I asked him to wait for you."

"Good job. Thanks."

Kakashi disappeared and Pakkun stayed in the hallway leading to the mission room. He could smell some food. He followed this wonderful smell and he found himself by the desk that was too high for him to reach.

"Yo! Young man! What's that smell?"

Iruka looked at the floor and saw a very small brown pug in a navy-blue uniform.

"I believe that it's my lunch."

"It smells nice!"

"You can take it if you want. I just lost my appetite."

Iruka put his food on the floor in front of Pakkun's watery mouth.

"Are you sure? We could share!"

"I'm sure, really. Enjoy your meal. I'm really not hungry."

"If you insist…"

When Pakkun finished eating Iruka's lunch he asked:

"So… why did you lost your appetite?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. You're nice. I like you. You gave me your food… I don't want you to be sad."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Pakkun! If you want you can pat my paws. They're soft and satiny!"

Iruka laughed. He looked cute.

"That's better! You should laugh more! You look prettier when you're smiling."

Iruka laughed again.

"You're so funny…"

"Give me a sausage and I'll do it again."

"I don't have anything else to eat, but if you want I can bring something for you tomorrow…"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. What would you like?"

"Oh man, I think I'm falling for you!"

"So you want sausages?"

"Sure, would be great! So… see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Pakkun run to Ichiraku to talk to Kakashi.

"Yo! Kakashi! Can you summon me tomorrow at the same time?"

"Sure, why?"

"I have a date!"

"Great… Even my dog is dating and I still can't even talk to my sweetheart."

Jiraiya laughed.

"I'm telling you, Kakashi, just take him! He's weaker than you!"

"It's not Icha-Icha Violence! Gods, why am I asking you? You're crazy…"

"I'm not. You're the hottest guy in Konoha and I'm sure he knows about that too."

"He doesn't care!"

"How do you know if you didn't ask him?"

"I can't just ask him if he thinks I'm hot!"

"Then ask him if he likes you."

"He hardly even knows me!"

"Then let him to get to know you."

"I tried but every time I talk to him I'm nervous and he is so formal… It's hopeless."

…

 

"Wake up!"

Sasuke opened his eyes. He didn't sleep so great for a long time.

"Stand up! You don't have a right to sit here!"

"Really? And what law forbids me that?"

"It's not a law! I forbid you! It's Kaeru's place not yours."

The sound of that name was for Sasuke like a bolt of lightning through his head.

"You are NOT my Kaeru…"

Sasuke drooped to his knees squeezing his head. He could hear Naruto's voice repeating this name hundreds of times. His gentle voice full of love and care was bursting in Sasuke's head. Suddenly he could easily put together all the pieces. He knew Naruto's face before he saw it on the painting. He missed him even though he thought he hadn't met him. He knew the smell of Naruto's skin. He knew his favorite training spot and the place where HE liked to sit when Naruto was training. Now it was clear why Kakashi didn't want to talk about Naruto's pet! It was him all the time… This black little "thing" in Naruto's hands was him. And he somehow knew it. He wondered how he managed to supersede those thoughts for so long! He could feel this magnetism that practically dragged him here to see Naruto. He missed him so bad…


	7. ON THE TOP OF THE LIST

"Sasuke, you're not concentrating AGAIN!"

"So, maybe we need a break? You said it would help!"

"No! First I had to practically force you to leave this place and since then it's almost impossible to drag your ass back here! You're such a pain!"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh no, you're not! I won't let you to get away through the kitchen door again."

"I'll be back in an hour I promise."

"You promised me that yesterday too. I've been waiting for six hours!"

"I thought it would teach you patience…"

"Now you think you're funny?"

"No. I just tried to show how pathetic are your reasons for always being late!"

"All right I think this won't do. We need to think of something. This situation is troublesome."

"Then let me go."

"No. It's your punishment for yesterday!"

"Kuso… "

"Tell me, where do you want to go?"

"You really don't know?"

"No. I'm not spying on you. I have my own business."

"Naruto really liked me as a frog, right?"

"Oh yes. He loved his pet. He would kill or die for that disgusting creature."

"I was disgusting?"

"Yes, but you were also unique. Your skin was black and eyes were red. I believe that it was due to your sharingan."

"Why did he take me in? And where did he find me?"

"I don't know. Ask him."

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He hates me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants me to be a frog again…"

"Give him some time."

"I don't have time!"

"Right! Shouldn't you meet with Sakura?"

"No and I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure Naruto doesn't hate you. He's sad because he lost his friend and he blames you for it."

"Every time I see him I'm losing my nerves. And I think he knows it! He is pissing me off and provokes me on purpose. When he calls me ' _Prince Uchiha'_  I really want to strangle him!"

"Oh I know what you mean, believe me…"

"I think I'm losing my mind. When I see this pale stiff weirdo anywhere around him, my sharingan wheels like crazy. I'm afraid that one day I may put him into some never ending nightmare just because he smiled at him."

"Me too…"

"He can talk to him and smile at him and I can only watch from a distance…"

"…like a stalker…"

"Yea… "

"…waiting for hours just to see a smile which is not for you or catch a glimpse of that tanned skin…"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Why did you say that? Are you stalking Naruto?"

"Naruto? Who's talking about Naruto…?"

"I am!"

"I guess we're in the same boat…"

"What do you mean?"

"We are both smitten with a tanned sexy guy who doesn't give shit about us. And we both are jealous, pathetic and unhappy idiots who are unable to do anything about it. We're just watching and wasting our time…"

"I AM NOT SMITTEN WITH NARUTO!"

Kakashi only gave him a bored look.

"Look, I've been living and sleeping with him for five long years! It's obvious that I just miss his smell and his touch… and his voice… and warm body… It's only natural!"

"Would you sleep with him if you could? And by saying "sleep" I don't mean sleeping."

Sasuke blushed. It was so hot in this room…

"I don't know…"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in unspoken question.

"I mean… Okay I would. But, come on, I'm sure that anyone in Konoha would! He's so damn hot! It's hard not to think about that when you see him! When he is training he's wet all the time! Fuck! I'm hard even now…"

"No wonder that you can't concentrate. I'm glad that I'm not eighteen anymore."

"Who's your tormentor?"

"I won't tell."

"Do I know him?"

"I will not answer so don't ask."

"I hate you."

"Great… I've got an idea."

* * *

Naruto was peeved. His plan to occupy his thoughts with the training wasn't working anymore. Sasuke was coming every goddamn day to watch his training and to tease him and now his stupid perverted comments were affecting Naruto's dreams. Last night he dreamed about Sasuke again…

Naruto was training with Tatsu in the river by the waterfall. When he loomed to the surface he realized that Tatsu wasn't there anymore. He looked around but he couldn't see anything. There was some thick fog everywhere around like in a hot spring. He got out of the water and walked to the place where Kaeru used to wait for him. His pet wasn't there. Nothing was there. His clothes were gone.

Then he felt a pair of hands on his hips and suddenly he realized that he was totally naked. The hands moved to his abdomen. He looked down. They were white and beautiful. Then he felt a hot breath on his neck. The person standing behind him was also naked. He could feel it! Strong arms pulled him closer and his back hit someone's flat slightly muscled chest. Someone was nuzzling and kissing his ear. He moaned when he felt the touch of a hand on his testicles. Someone's hard and hot manhood was touching his wet butt. Sasuke shoved his hips forward... Then Naruto woke up… Recently he's been waking with an orgasm practically every morning.

He used to train hard just to beat Sasuke and now he was dreaming about his naked body. This was just too much. He knew that he is hurting himself. He heard that Sasuke is about to marry Sakura and even if he wouldn't he hated Naruto anyway. It was awful. And because of all this hassle he had no time to check on that guy, who was supposed to be next on his 'list'.

He needed to talk to Kakashi and ask him about that guy. He wrote down all the names he considered to be a good candidates for Iruka.

1\. Genma, who's been scratched already.

2\. Namiyashi Raidou – he has a scar but he is nice and hardworking, just like Iruka! And he is a special Jonin!

3\. Iwashi Tatami – he's a chunin, like Iruka and he's cute, but he's also shorter than Iruka – that's bad!

4\. Yamashiro Aoba – High ranked special jonin and as far as Naruto have heard he definitely likes guys! But he's 34 years old! He's too old! Naruto also heard that he's an idiot…

5\. Shimon Hijiri is a good candidate! He's the same age and rank as Iruka. He's cool and he looks kind of like Sasu… never mind. Who's next?

6\. Mozuku? … no…

7\. Tobitake Tonbo?... He's kind of cool but no! God knows what's wrong with his face… And he's a smoker!

Naruto wasn't satisfied with his list. Iruka deserved the perfect guy! And they all had some imperfections! Even Raidou, who was currently number one! It was hopeless.

* * *

Kakashi needed to find Naruto. He did his summoning spell and was about to ask Pakkun for help, but then he realized that it wasn't Pakkun who answered his summon.

"Biscuit? Where's Pakkun?"

"I don't know… He met someone."

"What?"

"He met someone. He spends whole days in Konoha now!"

"That's interesting! Can you smell him?"

Biscuit sniffed.

"Yep! That way!"

Kakashi and Sasuke followed Biscuit through Konoha to the park area. There in the shadow of a willow tree someone has been reading a book. This person was sitting cross-legged on the grass leaning his back on the tree-trunk. His face was hidden by the book which he held in one hand. His other hand was patting Pakkun who was lying on his thighs and shamelessly enjoyed his every touch squirming and snuffling. Kakashi was getting angry. His own ninken had betrayed him!

"Pakkun, you disgust me!"

Hearing this Iruka dropped the book and looked at the person standing in front of him. Seeing Kakashi he blushed and jumped to his feet. His ojigi was the deepest bow Kakashi has ever seen. Pakkun fell to the ground and hit his nose.

"Hatake-sama! Prince Uchiha-sama… I'm sorry I didn't see you… What can I do for you?"

"Easy Ruka! They came to take me away, am I right?" – asked Pakkun rubbing his bruised nose.

Kakashi didn't answer. He was staring at Iruka. Sasuke knew that Iruka and Naruto were close. He thought that it would be good to have Iruka on his side. He decided to be nice. He always liked Iruka after all. He wasn't very strong but he was smart and that was why Sasuke respected him.

"Iruka-sensei, you don't need to bow to me. I'm your former student after all."

"You are a prince, Uchiha-sama."

"That's okay. Please…"

Iruka stood straight but he still didn't dare to raise his eyes.

"So, Iruka-sensei, what were you reading?"

"It's… uuummmm… 'The Greatest Victories of the Fire Country'…"

Iruka's voice was quiet and nervous.

"I heard about this book, but I've never read it. Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"You're not very talkative today, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-sama."

"It's all right. You can call me Sasuke."

"I'm sorry but it would be highly improper Uchiha-sama. You are not a kid anymore."

"I don't care if it's proper."

Iruka couldn't stop himself and he raised his curious eyes to Sasuke for just one second. There was also something between the fear and surprise in his big brown eyes. Then he felt something sitting on his foot. It was yawing Pakkun who decided to interrupt.

"Yo! Kakashi! What do you want?"

"We're leaving. NOW!"

Kakashi turned and started to walk away.

"Sorry Ruka, he's my master. I must follow him. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Iruka-sensei."

"Goodbye…"

Iruka's been left alone. He was shocked. Kakashi ignored him completely, like he always did, but Sasuke seemed to be a very nice young man. Naruto was wrong. Sasuke wasn't that bad. And Pakkun was Kakashi's dog! Iruka didn't know what to think of all this. He opened his book and started to read (once again) about destroying the Kannabi Bridge.

* * *

"Hey! Kakashi you didn't have to be so rude!"

"I wasn't rude."

"Yes you were! I didn't know you're such a boor! You normally smile at everyone. What's gotten in to you?"

"Nothing…"

"Maybe you don't know him, but I do and I like him! He's a really good guy and he's smart! Try to be nicer next time! Besides you know that Iruka is close with Naruto. I want to be on good terms with him so don't spoil that."

"One more word and I swear that I'll put you into a twenty-four hour illusion with Sakura and Ino."

"Come on, what did he do to you? It was hard to breathe with this tension between you two."

"He didn't do anything and it's none of your business."

"Yes it is! As I said - I respect Iruka and I don't want you to be such a jerk when he's around."

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"I think I overheard something."

"I'm warning you Sasuke DON'T PISS ME OFF!"

"Great Hatake Kakashi shows emotions!"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke on his collar and pinned him to the tree.

"I told you to STOP!"

"It's getting more and more interesting! What is it? That guy you like likes him, am I right?"

"Wrong. Now shut the fuck up or Gamabunta will never have his chance to kill you before I do it."

"I'll find out anyway."

They walked through the forest toward Naruto's favorite training place. Sasuke picked up Naruto's clothes and hid them behind a bush. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Pakkun looked at him pleadingly.

"Can I go back now?"

"No! I didn't finish with you yet! We need to talk!"

Pakkun sighed.

"HEY! NARUTO!"

Hearing Kakashi's voice Naruto immediately ran over the water surface to the shore.

"Kakashi-sensei! I was going to meet you today! I need to talk to you!"

"I need to talk to you too. You will be training with Sasuke starting today."

"W… WHAT? … WHY?"

Then Sasuke spoke with a smug smile on his face.

"It's because I want to train with you!"

Naruto blushed. He was once again totally wet and almost naked and Sasuke has been leering at him. This situation was very uncomfortable.

"Prince Uchiha, where are my clothes?"

"You don't need them."

"I beg to differ!"

"Why? Are you cold?"

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto. Naruto tried to get around him, but the prince didn't give him a chance. When Naruto tried to bypass him from the left – Sasuke was making a move to this side, when Naruto tried from the right Sasuke was blocking the right side. Naruto was losing his patience.

"Excuse me." He hissed through  his clenched teeth.

"I asked you a question! I want to know if you are cold."

"What difference does it make?"

"I could warm you up, you know?"

Naruto's heart was racing faster and faster. Sasuke was too close. Naruto's shorts were too wet and too thin. And definitely too transparent! The situation was hopeless. He was holding his hands in front of his crotch just to hide his arousal. He knew that Sasuke can see it but he just had to cover it anyway. He wanted to run away and never see Sasuke again. He wanted to kick him or… kiss him. This damn Sasuke was so beautiful and so perfect. He was everything what people thought about him and much more. He was more than anyone could imagine. He was everything.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto and enjoyed this rare intimacy. He was savoring the moment. Naruto was aroused. Good boy. That's the way it should be. Sasuke didn't have much time left in his life and he knew that he only wanted Naruto. Since he had woken up in this new life he knew what he needed. Naruto was everything he could ever want but he had limited time to get it and to enjoy it. One year. He had exactly one year to be with Naruto. And he already wasted a month! No more! He must get him NOW! But how? Naruto seemed to not even like him.

Naruto waited for Sasuke's mean comments and for his teasing. He was bracing himself for an unpleasant moment of humiliation. It wasn't the first time. He had a lot of those in his life. But it was never this painful. He could take any offence from people he didn't really know or cared about. But from Sasuke it hurt so much more. Sasuke was the only person who Naruto really tried to impress. He was training and improving his skills to beat him, but now he realized that he wanted to fight him just to get Sasuke's attention. He wanted to show him that he is not worthless. He wanted to mean something in Sasuke's eyes. He knew that now, but so what? Sasuke only teased him. He was making those ambiguous comments about Naruto's body or eyes but it was nothing more than some stupid jokes. Sasuke couldn't feel the same way Naruto felt about him. He was an orphan and a boy! Actually, Naruto thought that Sasuke would punch him but he didn't. He wasn't even smiling. He had a serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I hid your clothes behind that bush. I'll bring them to you right away."

"What….?"

Sasuke handed Naruto his clothes.

"What is this?"

"These are your clothes, Naruto."

"What is this charade, Prince Uchiha?"

"Please call me Sasuke. This isn't a charade. I hid your clothes because somehow I thought it would be funny. I was stupid. I am sorry."

Naruto looked at Kakash who seemed to be as surprised as the blond was.

"What is going on? I don't know what kind of joke is this but I don't buy it."

Naruto snatched his clothes from Sasuke's hands and he dressed up quickly.

"Gamakichi! Gamatatsu! We're done for today! Thank you for your hard work!"

When Naruto was ready to go they started walking back to the castle. Naruto took something out of his bag and handed it to Kakashi. It was a worn out piece of paper with Naruto's scrawls on it. Kakashi read it and stopped.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Tell me what you think about the guy number two."

"Is that really all you could come up with?"

"It's not that bad."

"Yes it is. I hardly even know those guys. Who is this Shimon Hijiri? And Mozuku? What a stupid name… Tobitake Tonbo? Where did you find those guys?"

"You don't know them because they're chunins."

"I thought you said that HE must be strong."

"And YOU said that Iruka can protect himself!"

"It's not about safety! It's about the prestige! And scratch Aoba already and don't ask why."

"Why? I saw his crows. It was kind of cool."

"It's about your dear Iruka! Are you sure you want to risk with some 'kind of cool' guy?"

"No… And he's too old anyway."

"Too old?"

"Yes. Since Iruka is only twenty-six I think that his boyfriend shouldn't be older than thirty."

"Great… What else?"

"He must be handsome and strong. And cool. And he should care about Iruka."

"What about the rank?"

"I think he should be a chunin or higher. Namiyashi-san is tokubetsu jonin! He's strong! And he is nice and hardworking, like Iruka."

"Scratch him. His scar is not cute at all and he is too much like Iruka. They would die out of boredom together."

"I can't scratch him!"

"Do it! You are looking for someone perfect, right?"

"But nobody's perfect…"

"Why you didn't choose any jonins?"

"It's because, you're all crazy bastards! And also because, there is not so many of you in Konoha… It's Azuma and Might Guy… HEY! I know!"

"You finally caught on?"

"How old is Yamato?"

"Yamato!" (O_o)

"Yes. You know, he looks good when he's not wearing this weird forehead protector."

"He doesn't care about Iruka!"

"Maybe he would!"

They were walking again when Naruto felt something on his hip. It was a hand – Sasuke's hand to be precise. Naruto almost tripped. This hand was burning! Sasuke didn't molest him. He didn't even move his hand. He just put it around Naruto's waist and held it on his hip. It was pure and innocent but Naruto was totally distracted with this touch while Sasuke pretended that he didn't do anything at all.

Kakashi was already pretty desperate.

"Naruto… What if I tell you that there is a jonin in Konoha that is handsome and strong, who really cares about Iruka?"

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

Naruto already forgot about Sasuke's hand on his hip.

"How old is he?"

"He's thirty."

"Really? That's awesome! Is he cool?"

"I guess so."

"Wow! Is he taller than Iruka?"

"Yes, he is."

"Is he smart?"

"Well, he is known to be a tensai." (a genius)

"Is he really strong?"

"I wouldn't beat him."

"WHAT? You mean that it's king Sarutobi?"

"Naruto… Hokage is not thirty!"

"What about his hair?"

"Silver."

"That's really sounds perfect! Iruka loves this hair color! Does he have any scars?"

"Yes. He's got a scar on his face."

"Does it look cool?"  
"Acceptable I think. But it's hidden most of the time."

"And he is good looking?"

"Yes. At least that's what people say. I'm not sure about that."

"And you really think that he may like Iruka?"

"I know he does."

"You do?"

"Yes. He cares about him a lot."

"But I heard that jonins are no good for relationships. You're great example!"

"You know, jonins are also people. And we have feelings!"

"You do?"

"…. Yes…."

"You know, it really sounds like he's perfect!"

"Then maybe you should put him on your list!"

"Of course, I will do it right away! What's his name?"

Sauke laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You're cute."

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

Sasuke brought him closer.

"Yes you are, even though you're so slow sometimes…"

"Why? Do you know this guy that Kakashi talks about?"

"Yes and you know him too."

"Really? I think I would remember a silver haired jonin genius known in whole Konoha for his good looks and incredible strength!"

Sasuke smiled. He wanted to kiss this blond idiot.

"And I think that you wouldn't even if he was your sensei!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. He blushed as he realized how close Sasuke's smirking face was. He cleared his throat and tried to say something.

"What… what do you mean… my sensei?"

"You don't know…?"

Sasuke was still smiling and he was tightening his grip around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto… I can't wait for our training sessions…"

Sasuke purred into his ear. Naruto felt hot. He didn't know what's going on. He was too distracted with Sasuke’s breath in his ear to think about Kakashi's words but there were still Biscuit and Pakkun.

"Kakashi, I know that I'm a dog, so your chances are better, but…"

"Pakkun, please..."

"I found him first!"

"No you didn't!"

"He likes me better!"

"You are a DOG!"

"Hey, he likes me! And I like him! Nothing else matters."

"He just likes you as a pet."

"Like Naruto and Sasuke and look at them now!"

Naruto blushed even deeper. He tried to push Sasuke's hand away but it was keep coming back to his hip no matter what. He had to admit secretly to himself that Sasuke's teasing wasn't that bad. He actually liked that. It was dangerous.

"Pakkun, think about it. What can you possibly get from a ….relationship with a human?"

"Well… He would cook for me and pat me every day."

Pakkun showed all his teeth in a broad smile.

"I'm sure he would do that anyway even if he were mine."

"Really?"

"Certainly."

"But REMEMBER if you hurt him I'll bite your dick off!"

"I won't hurt him."

"He's too good for you!"

"Naruto said that I'm perfect for him! And Naruto knows him better than you!"

"Naruto! You really think that this is a good idea?"

Naruto's attention was currently occupied with Sasuke's thumb tracing small circles on his hip.

"…What…?"

"You're hopeless! Do you even know that I can smell your arousal"

Sasuke chuckled seeing Naruto's face.

"Yours too prince Uchiha!"

Sasuke stopped laughing but his thumb didn't stop to caress Naruto. Sasuke used the situation to get even closer to his blond. He stood directly behind him and enclosed him in his embrace. Then he spoke with his lips touching Naruto's ear.

"Kakashi is this super-handsome and strong jonin smitten with your lovely sensei."

(O.o) "You…?"

If not for Sasuke's strong hold on Naruto he would probably fall to the ground. Sasuke enjoyed the moment. Naruto was so cute and so vulnerable and submissive at the moment.

Sasuke loved it. Of all the people Naruto was the only one that didn't throw himself at Sasuke. Contrary, he was always trying to pick up a fight. Now he was in Sasuke's arms and the prince loved it. That was the way it supposed to be. He was murmuring to Naruto's ear.

"Don't worry. Kakashi will take care of Iruka."

"But… How…? Kakashi-sensei…You… You don't like him…"

"I do…"

"You don't know him…"

"I know enough."

"But…"

"Could you seriously consider my candidature?"

"I… I…. I don't know what to say…"

"Do I lack of something? Am I not smart enough or not strong enough? Are those guys from your list so much better?"

"NO! …You… I… I thought you don't like my Iruka! You never talk to him and you are always rude! How am I supposed to believe that you like him?"

"But I do."

Sasuke chuckled again and said:

"If this is the way you show that you like someone, than I know why your enemies are so afraid of you!"

"Naruto, answer me."

"All right… You are the best at everything anyway. You don't hide anything ugly under that mask, aren't you?"

"No, it's just my face."

"No funny lips, crooked teeth and stuff…"

"No. Just one scar which you have already seen."

"You always intimidate him, you know? He doesn't feel comfortable around you."

"I think I could try to fix it."

"Iruka is like a father to me… It would be kind of cool if you were with him… At least you're not a stranger."

"See, I'm not that bad after all."

"… You're actually really cool."

"I'm really glad to hear that. You have no idea how important it is to me to have your blessing."

"I have to ask Iruka if he likes you."

"Wait! You can't just ask him about me!"

"Why not?"

"Because then he would ask you why do you ask him that."

"Then I'll say that I'm just curious."

"NO. It sounds suspicious! Don't do that! Please!"

"But I need to know!"

Sasuke hushed into his ear.

"Easy Naruto. We'll find out some other way."

"What other way?"

"First we'll ask him what kind of guys he likes. Then if he wants to be with someone and if he likes someone now."

"Oh no! You think he may like someone already?"

"It's possible."

"Kuso!..."

"But even if he thinks he likes someone we can always try to change his mind. Kakashi, maybe you should invite him for the ball?"

"What?"

"You said that the king is going to have a ball. Ask Iruka to accompany you."

"I… can't… Two men can't go together… And he would say 'no'."

"We will worry about that later. First we must talk to him."

"First you must train! We're going back to the castle! Naruto will be your sparring partner."

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled Naruto's ear. Naruto tried to push him away.

"Maybe this will keep you in the training room for a while."

"I'm sure it will."

 


	8. UZUMAKI NARUTO COMBO

The mood during their short walk to the castle was great. They were talking about Kakashi and Iruka so Naruto didn't have to think about Sasuke’s closeness. When they entered the castle area the prince's hand wasn't on Naruto's back anymore but as soon as they stepped into the castle the bastard was once again much too close to the blonde. Too close for his comfort. Naruto's heart started to beat faster. It was bad. What the hell was going on? What was wrong with him? It's just Sasuke-baka! Stupid, egoistical and arrogant prince! And a GUY! And Naruto didn't even like him. Why was he feeling that way? He was attractive – that's true – but he was also a total jerk. He surely would have a lot of fun knowing that Naruto was blushing because he was too close.

Sasuke was so close that Naruto could feel his body and its warmth. He was just a bit taller than Naruto and his chest was broad. He definitely wasn't a boy anymore. Naruto was skinny but also wiry and muscled. Still physically Sasuke could still be stronger than him.

A touch of someone's hand on his shoulder brought him back to Earth. Sasuke pushed him subtly into the training room. When they were passing by the team's portraits Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and stopped him.

"Look" – he said – "This is our first portrait together."

Naruto fiercely pulled his hand from Sasuke's hold. The brunette's touch was making him feel funny so he decided that it would be better to avoid it if possible.

Not looking into Sasuke's eyes he said:

"You are not my Kaeru!"

Sasuke truly hated when Naruto was saying this. Every time he heard that he felt like he was less than a frog for Naruto and it was painful since he already knew that Naruto was his everything.

Naruto and Sasuke were supposed to fight each other and Kakashi was going to enjoy the show. Naruto thought that it would be his chance to show Sasuke his skills and his worth but Sasuke could only think about it as a great chance for some physical contact with his new sparring partner (and new obsession as well). He was aroused and he had high hopes about this situation.

Naruto was excited.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." – he declared.

"What? You can't wait to be pinned to the floor by your prince? I'll teach you obedience. This will be a quick lesson!"

"We'll see who will be the one on the floor."

"I think that we should compromise and decide that the best would be… if we were there together."

"Together? With you? That's funny."

"Funny? I didn't see you laughing earlier by the river."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Me? I'm a prince! You should be honored that I want to be with you… on that floor."

Naruto blushed. This sounded weird.

Sasuke removed his top and he was getting closer to Naruto with a bare torso. Naruto knew that he should attack him before Sasuke would use any of his fire spells. But it was too late. He could feel warm. It was coming from the inside. How Sasuke-baka did this?

Kakashi was bored already.

"Are you ever going to start fighting?"

"Not in this life!" – was Sasuke's quick answer.

"You are here TOGETHER to train. I want to see you fighting. It's just sparring. Let's start with just taijutsu. You can't use any spells or maryoku."

Naruto was satisfied.

"Fine! I can beat him anytime without my maryoku."

He quickly attacked Sasuke but he dodged all his punches pretty easily. Naruto tried again and again and again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't lay a single punch on the young prince. It was annoying. Sasuke didn't even try to hit him. He only dodged Naruto's attacks.

Was it even possible that he managed to do that without using his sharingan? Naruto seriously suspected that Uchiha was cheating!

Sasuke dodged another punch. Then he jumped high into the air and landed right behind Naruto's back. Naruto tried to turn around to face him but before he could do that, two strong hands had pinned him to the wall holding him by his wrists.

Naruto could feel something boiling inside of him and he was hoping that it was anger. His cheeks turned red. Sasuke's face was buried in his messy hair. Sasuke inhaled the smell of his skin bathed in sun. He was looking for his favorite smell which he found a bit lower, near Naruto's shoulder, on his neck. He moved his face closer to the source of a lovely fragrance – the smell of Naruto's skin right under his ear. It was driving him crazy. He wanted more of this. More and more and more… He couldn't get enough.

He didn't even realize that he had loosened his grip. His sparring partner quickly took advantage of his distraction. He freed his hands and pushed Sasuke away. Naruto looked cute – flushed and with confusion written all over his face. He was simply adorable.

Naruto took a few steps back and asked:

"Why don't you try to hit me?"

"I don't need any ugly bruises on your face."

"Don't fuck with me!"

"Why not? I'm sure you would like it!"

Naruto was infuriated. He didn't think about the rules anymore. There was only Sasuke who earlier saw his erection and now he was teasing him! Naruto jumped forward. Sasuke was waiting for this moment. He thought that angry Naruto would be careless and easy to catch and molest a bit but when he grabbed him Naruto disappeared. Suddenly there were three other Narutos and Sasuke heard:

"U - zu – ma – ki – Na – ru- to Ren-dan!"

………………….

It's been a though day for Iruka. The Hokage called him out from the Academy to the castle early in the morning. Iruka's help was needed. He was Hokage's personal secretary after all. He knew that generally these responsibilities were far more important than his teaching but he didn't want to resign from being a teacher. He loved to work at the Academy.

Hokage asked him to prepare the list of people, who should be invited to the ball. When he did it he was then asked to supervise preparations and soon Iruka was practically in charge of everything: organization, invitations, flowers, decorations, music, food and security… He needed some help.

His helpers were Raidou (who volunteered), Genma (who volunteered when he saw Raidou volunteering), Izumo and Kotetsu. So there was Iruka and three helpers because Izumo and Kotetsu did everything together. They were like one person so Iruka decided to use them for writing invitations. Two hours later when he saw Kotetsu's scribbles he was very close to tears. It was completely illegible. He didn't cry only because Raidou said that it's all right and asked Izumo to rewrite. Even though he was afraid to give Kaotetsu anything more to do he reluctantly asked him to roll up the invitation scrolls. Raidou was very helpful. He did everything Iruka asked him, but… there was Genma around him all the time and he was driving Iruka crazy!

Genma was not too eager to help but it was a good chance to spend some time with Raidou. This could also be the chance to show Raidou that he is actually a good guy who helps others. But there was also something wrong. Something about this situation was annoying… and it was Raidou's behavior. Genma just noticed that Raidou seemed to like Iruka too much. He was always trying to help Iruka and he was saying only good things about him. He smiled at him! He showed him his support and compassion! And he TOUCHED his back!

Genma didn't like that. Iruka was nice, good looking and he was devoted to his work and to the king. He was perfect for Raidou. And Raidou not only respected Iruka but obviously also liked him. It was so annoying. When Iruka was whining over some scrolls Raidou patted his back and said something with concern in his voice. Genma stood up and he was about to storm out of the place but… He didn't! After that time on the floor in front of the hokage's office he's been thinking about his scarred friend. Raidou probably thought that Genma is lazy, shallow and stupid but he still liked Genma! There was no doubt about that. So maybe there was a chance to impress him somehow. Genma didn't like the thought about giving up. He couldn't just leave Raidou with Iruka. He was going to watch them! And to make the situation more interesting he would tease Iruka a bit - just to test his patience and good manners, so Raidou could see that Iruka is not so perfect.

His teasing was more effective than he could ever expect but Iruka tried to not show it. He was irritated and tired. He was looking forward to his lunch in the park with Pakkun. When they were finally together he calmed down a bit and tried to read about one his favorite battles only to realize that the hero from the book was right in front of him. Kakashi ignored him and took away his friend. Iruka should have known that Pakkun was Kakashi's ninken. Who else would put henohenomoheji on the dog’s uniform? It was so obvious! Iruka couldn't believe that he didn't notice this earlier.

…………………………

"You killed the last Uchiha…" said Kakashi with bored tone.

"I didn't kill him!"

"I said NO magic."

"He provoked me!"

"I guess we should just call it a day..."

"Are you going to just leave him here?'

"Why?"

"You can't!"

"Buh bye!"

POOF! Kakashi disappeared leaving Naruto with an unconscious prince.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!"

Naruto dropped to his knees and shook Sasuke's shoulders. The other youth didn't make a sound and he didn't move.

"All right… Stand up! I know you're faking!"

"…"

"Prince Uchiha… I'm going to leave you here!"

"…"  Still no answer. Naruto scratched his head.

"Well… I guess I have no choice then… I'll take your sexy ass to bed."

Naruto put Sasuke's arm around his own neck and picked him up from the floor bridal style. It was easier than he expected. With one simple spell Naruto had teleported them to prince's bedroom. Then he put Sasuke on the bed and he didn't really know what to do next. Shirtless Uchiha made quite a sight… Naruto decided to get closer and look at the sleeping beauty a little longer.

He was gorgeous. He was perfect. Earlier Naruto told Kakashi that nobody's perfect but it wasn't true. This creature in front of him was pure perfection. Pure… He looked so innocent when he was asleep. It was unbelievable that this angel could be this mean and arrogant prince, who was teasing him so often. The angel muttered something. Naruto stepped back a little perplexed but Sasuke didn't open his eyes. Naruto moved closer again and leaned over the prince. Soft sigh escaped the prince’s lips.

Naruto shook his shoulder. "Prince Uchiha… Oi! Prince Uchiha!"

Sasuke moved his head and muttered some more but he still didn't open his eyes. Naruto moved even closer.

"Sasuke…?"

Within the next second he was on the bed and Sasuke was on top of him, straddling his hips with a triumphant smile on his face. Naruto couldn't find any trace of angel from before in this guy. This was once again only egocentric brat. Naruto tried to push him away but Sasuke held his shoulders.

"Naruto… stop fooling around and tell me…"

Sasuke lowered his ass on Naruto's crotch.

"… do you really think that my ass is sexy?"

…………………

Kakashi was going to see Iruka. He has been thinking a lot recently. Iruka had his own quiet life and Kakashi was not a part of it. But if others could enter this zone, if Pakkun could and Ebisu, then a genius like Hatake Kakashi shouldn't have any problems with that. He was the best at everything after all. He just had to try. It shouldn't be hard. Iruka was so sweet and polite. He was the nicest person in Konoha. He doesn't push people away. So… Why does he push Kakashi away? Is he mad at him or is he afraid of him? On the other hand Kakashi couldn't really say that he had been pushed away. He never really tried to approach Iruka. He was running away every time the teacher tried to talk to him. He really needed to get to know him better. Maybe if Kakashi really got to know Iruka, his obsession would fade away. Maybe Iruka wasn't so great after all. Maybe Kakashi was obsessed with something he just _wished_ to see in the young teacher. Maybe Iruka was not so loving and nice.

The only way to find out was a bit scary and twisted his guts but he decided to try it. He was going to talk to the scarred dolphin.

What should he say first? Something like "hi" to break the ice and sound friendly and restrain Iruka's attempts of being too formal? Or maybe he should start with something formal and official and then slowly turn it into a friendly small talk? He was afraid that if he tried to be official and polite he may start to sound like Guy!

Iruka wasn't anywhere at the academy. Kakashi was a bit surprised with that fact. Was Iruka ill? Or maybe the king had sent him on a mission? Kakashi realized that he was worried. He went straight to the hokage. He entered the room using his favorite way, which is a window.

King was actually very happy to see him.

"Kakashi! How is Uchiha's training?"

"He's not interested in it anymore."

"What!?... What do you mean?"

"How should I break the news?.... I'm afraid that you should look for another candidate to take over the throne. Sasuke believes that he will die in eleven months and he is going to spend the remaining time as pleasurable as possible."

Hokage’s jaw dropped.

"Which is?"

"Not with Sakura…"

"I was afraid it would be the case…" The old king sat down and rubbed his wrinkled forehead.

"I think that he won't change his mind, your Highness."

"Of course not. He's Uchiha after all… But you didn't come here to tell me this…"

"Eeeeemmm…. No. I… I was going to…."

"What?"

"I just… Sasuke is… We've finished our training for today."

"All right… and you came here to tell me this?"

"No. I just… Actually I…"

"Kakashi, I can see Iruka's name dangling from your lips."

"How? You can't even see my lips!"

"Spit it out already!"

"When I left the castle I've been passing by the Academy building and I think that… eeeemmm… I think that Umino-san was not there."

"I certainly hope he wasn’t!"

"Oh…?" Kakashi was confused but he couldn't backpedal now. "I've been thinking that maybe he got sick…"

"Oh no, don't worry. He is fine."

"Is he?"

"Yes!" Hokage tried hard not to smile. His most powerful and feared knight was suddenly very easy to tease.

"Is he on the mission?"

"No, he's not."

"Hokage-sama…. Then where is he?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him."

"I gave him a special mission… I just hope it's not too much for him."

Kakashi frowned. His patience has just ended.

"WHAT MISSION!?"

"Easy, Kakashi. You need to understand. It's just that everything was falling apart about that ball and I asked him for help."

"Oh… So he helps with the ball? Is that all?"

"Well not exactly. I somehow managed to put the whole "ball-thing" on his shoulders… But he should be fine. He's the only person who can do it. He knows how to keep everything together. I think he will not only handle the situation but also fix everything that we did wrong earlier."

"Oh…"

"So remember to be careful. He's probably in a bad mood."

"Great…"

"When you meet him ask him if he ate something today. He recently gives away his food to your dog!"

"They like each other…"

"Good. Iruka doesn't really have any friends beside Naruto."

"What about Ebisu?"

"Ebisu? What about him?"

"They seem to be… awfully close."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, they seem to like each other… They're together all the time."

"They are both Konohamaru's senseis so it's natural, you know, my Konohamaru is a prankster! I'm sure they have a lot of things to talk about…"

"I'm Naruto's sensei. Why Iruka doesn't talk to me so often? Naruto is a prankster too."

"Kakashi, Iruka would never force himself upon someone as popular and important as you. I'm sure he wouldn't force himself upon Ebisu either. I think that Ebisu is the one who initiates contacts with Iruka instead. I think that he might even like him…"

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Ebisu is harmless. I'm sure he won't hurt Iruka. And I think Iruka needs someone. He's been alone since his friend Mizuki tried to kill him and Naruto…"

"And you think that Ebisu is the right person for Iruka?"

"I think he's not that bad."

"I wonder what Iruka thinks about him..."

Sarutobi sighed. Kakashi looked completely defeated. Maybe he went slightly too far with his teasing. Kakashi needed a push.

"Unfortunately he is not interested."

"Your highness, how do you know that?"

"I asked him."

Kakashi didn't even try to hide the relief and joy in his voice.

"You did? And he said that?"

"First he said that it's impossible that Ebisu-san would think about him THAT way. I asked him if he would be interested just hypothetically. He said that he likes him but not that way."

"That's _great_! Why did you said 'unfortunately'?"

"Because I want him to be with someone, before some crazy guy like you will turn his head."

"What…? Why…? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. It's just for our kingdom's sake. Heartbroken Iruka would be depressed and we need his full concentration. He really holds everything together. His head is one of Konoha's treasures. When he was sick for a week we had three weeks of delay with everything! We've lost a fortune back then."

"Is that all you care about?"

"I am the king of this country. It must be my priority. But I also care about Iruka. His like a son to me. You know that. I don't want him to get hurt."

"What makes you think that I could hurt him?"

"You are the craziest person I have ever met. And he is just normal and average. You could hurt him not even knowing. You don't even know what you want."

"You. Are. Wrong."

"I hope so."

"I won't give up on him."

"So I guess I should find a few people on his place."

"Hokage-sama… Are you going to stand in my way?"

"Maybe I will not have to."

Kakashi left the room before his anger would explode.

Jiraiya appeared behind the king.

"Sarutobi, why are you teasing him like that?"

"I'm not teasing him! I just try to encourage him to act before they both grow old. He likes to fight for things so, let him fight."

……………

Kakashi was standing in the hall when he heard Izumo.

"Wow! Iruka really did give him a piece of his mind…"

Then Raidou’s voice said: "Genma had it coming. He's been trying to provoke him since morning."

Kakashi looked at Iruka and Genma. Genma was smiling. Iruka was flushed and angry. His eyes looked amazing. They were glowing with anger. Genma was pretty satisfied with Iruka's outburst, but it wasn't enough yet. He smiled and said one more sentence.

"Iruka, you look cute when you're angry…."

!

Genma was so shocked that he wasn't able to speak. But Iruka was.

"I'm ready to be court-martialed for hitting my superior."

Kakashi was astonished. Iruka turn around and when he saw Kakashi he almost fainted.

"Hatake-sama…” He swallowed hard. “As I said, I'm ready to be court-martialed for hitting my superior."

Iruka bowed to Kakashi and left. Raidou followed his steps, but before he had done that he spoke to Genma.

"You know Genma, sometimes you can be a real jerk."

"Shit! It tingles!” Kakashi stepped closer to Genma, who was rubbing his cheek.

"What happened?"

"I think that Raidou just called me a jerk."

"But why did Iruka hit you?"

"Oh… I… tried to provoke him. He's tough, you know, it took me _the whole_ fucking day!"

"Why did you do that?"

"To show Raidou that Iruka is not so perfect!"

"Why? Does Raidou think that Iruka is perfect?"

"No, but I… I just… I guess I’ve made a fool of myself and now Raidou hates me. And Iruka too."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! He's with Iruka now... SHIT!"

"What's your problem, Genma?"

"Oh… shit! What do you think? Don't you listen to the rumors? … I like Raidou… I like him a lot. And I think that he likes Iruka… SHIT!"

"WHAT! Raidou likes Iruka?"

"What should I do now, Kakashi?"

"Go there and do something! NOW!"

"Don't yell at me! What's wrong with YOU?"

"Don't YOU listen to the rumors?"

"There are no rumors about you. You're too weird."

"You know, I think that you should go and apologize to Iruka while he is still with Raidou."

"They will lynch me!"

"They won't. Go and apologize. Seriously, I think that Raidou would like that."

"How do you know? You think you know him so well?"

"Genma don't be jealous. You're in trouble because of that. I'm not interested in Raidou."

"Why are you trying to help me? It's suspicious."

"Don't worry, I have my reasons. Now go! Apologize to Iruka and take Raidou far from him."

……………………………

Naruto's heart was pounding incredibly fast making his blood run faster with every second. Sasuke's sexy ass has been rubbing his now hard penis.

"Well Naruto, answer me."

"Get off of me!"

"Why? I can feel that you like it."

"Saaasuke…."

"You want me as much as I want you."

"I don't!"

"Your little friend down here begs to differ."

"I don't care! You molested me!"

"By the river I didn't even touch you!"

"So what? Maybe you're pretty and I am aroused but it doesn't mean that I like you or that I want to sleep with you!"

Sasuke's smile faded a bit.

"Naruto… come on. Don't tease me."

"You always get what you want, don't you? You want - so you take, and you don't care about other people's feelings!"

"I care about yours. Tell me, do you want me?"

"NO!"

"You're so stubborn."

Sasuke lay down on top of Naruto holding his wrists and thrust his knee between Naruto's thighs. Sasuke's erection was pressing on blond boy's leg.

"Naruto… You do like me."

"…. No…"

"I've had your love all to myself for the last five years. You can't take it away from me now."

"You are NOT my…."

Sasuke closed Naruto's mouth with his own. He didn't want to hear it. Naruto tried to turn his head away but Sasuke held his face.

"I was happy only with you. And it doesn't matter that I was a frog. I'd rather be your pet, than a hokage without you. I need you Naruto. I need you…"

 


	9. CONFRONTATIONS

Raidou caught up with Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him."

Iruka couldn't help but smirk.

"Why are you apologizing to me for him Raidou-san?"

"I… I think that…. he tagged along because of me. And then he was so irritating…"

"It's all right Raidou-san. It wasn't your fault. Genma-san only teased me. I was the one who had lost control. I had an awful day and I'm tired and I guess I just took it out on Genma-san. I'll apologize to him but I'm afraid that it's too late. I hit my superior."

"He provoked you!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! I'll talk to him."

"No, please Raidou-san, don't do anything unnecessary. I deserved to be punished."

"No you didn't. You gave him a lesson he needed. He shouldn't tease you. He does this sometimes because he's so immature and silly but he's a good guy. I'm sure he didn't mean anything wrong. He probably already regrets what he did."

"Raidou-san… Thank you for your help today and for your support. I think you should go home already."

"What about you?"

"I still have a few things to do here."

"All right… Good bye Iruka-sensei."

"Good bye."

Raidou left. When Iruka was alone someone entered the room. Iruka raised his head from the papers.

"Genma-san… I'm truly sorry for my…"

"NO! Don't do that! I came here to apologize to YOU so please, give me the chance to do so."

"You? Why would you…?"

"PLEASE Sensei! I'm sorry. I really am."

"It's all right. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. Where's Raidou?"

"He left. He's been here for few hours after all…"

"So were you, Iruka-sensei. Even longer… You must be tired. Did you even eat anything today?"

"Yes… I'm fine."

"I know that I'm a jerk but when it comes to … certain matter I'm surprising even myself."

"What happened? What did I do to make you angry with me?"

"Nothing… I hope… It's just me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Is he mad at me?"

"…. Raidou-san? No he really tried hard to justify you."

"He did?"

"Yes. I think he is a really good friend to you Genma-san. You're lucky."

"I am…"

"Don't worry. He doesn't care about your vices. He really likes you the way you are."

"How… How can you tell?" Genma couldn't believe his happiness.

"I can see it." Iruka said it with a languorous but also a bit sad smile.

"Do you… Are you… Do you like Raidou?"

"Not the way that you're afraid of, Genma-san."

"I guess I was a bit jealous. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I think he likes you too."

"Don't say that…"

"It's true. I think he likes you the way you like him."

"Gods, I wish you were right."

"Good luck Genma-san."

"Thank you Iruka… Really… You know, you're good. It's the first time that a chunnin managed to hit me."

"Once again I'm sorry."

"It's all right,maybe we could go and drink some sake together sometimes?"

"It will be better if you take Raidou-san. I'm not good at drinking."

"All right, then I guess I will. Thanks again Iruka; for everything."

Genma left and Iruka was alone. Again. Like always.

……………………………

Naruto didn't know what was happening. Sasuke's hands felt so good on his skin. Sasuke pulled his shirt up and licked his nipples. He was touching Naruto's thighs and kissed his neck. Those kisses were so feral that poor boy's neck was a sore.

"I love the way you smell and taste here…"

"Sasuuu… ke…"

"Oh... Naruto… It's even better than I thought… You drive me crazy."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke's tongue and hands were everywhere and Naruto didn't want him to stop. He knew that he would probably feel bad afterwards but at that particular moment all he could do was moan. Sasuke was licking his abdomen and his long fingers were undoing Naruto's pants. Two seconds later said pants were somewhere around jinchuuriki's knees and his penis was engulfed by something soft, wet and warm. Naruto spread his legs shamelessly letting his pants to go lower to his shoes and he cried out loud when Sasuke's hungry mouth sucked him.

Sasuke held Naruto's pelvis with his hands to stop the blond boy from thrusting into his mouth. After a while he moved his lips and tongue lower to Naruto's testicles. This move shocked Naruto a bit but he didn't stop the prince. He let him do whatever he wanted until Sasuke moved a bit lower.

"No… Sasu... ke... not there…"

He could feel Sasuke's hot tongue circling around his entrance and occasionally pressing the clenched muscles until they gave up and let him in. It was like a French kiss. Sasuke's hot tongue was swirling inside of Naruto driving him over the edge. Meanwhile Sasuke undid and pulled down his own pants and he was pumping his (ignored for way too long) erection. Finally he retreated his tongue and started to kiss and bite Naruto's inner thighs. Then once again he took Naruto into his mouth.

Naruto's skin was already covered with sweat. At first he didn't even noticed that his backside was being penetrated. One long and lean digit slipped into his wet and slimy from saliva hole. He actually felt it only when Sasuke started to move his finger. It felt weird. Even though it was very uncomfortable and was stinging he still wanted more. Sasuke was facing him now nd he looked beautiful. He was above Naruto, watching his face carefully, looking for any sign of displeasure. His finger was still working inside the other boy. When he added the second finger Naruto winced and gasped.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes…" was all he could say.

But it was better after a while and Naruto was getting impatient. When there were three fingers inside of him he realized that he wanted to feel them deeper. He didn't really know where but he could feel the actual need coming from this mysterious place.

"Sasuke… deeper…"

"I can't get deeper with my fingers, sweetheart." Said Sasuke in a husky voice.

He removed his hand from Naruto and pulled up his legs a bit. Then very slowly he replaced his fingers with his member.

Naruto grabbed the bed sheets and he was holding them desperately. He was breathing so fast that it made Sasuke worry. It was a real torture for the young prince.

"Naruto… Do you want me to st-"

"No! Wait…"

Sasuke pushed himself deeper and then he slowly pulled out and entered Naruto again and again. He kissed the tears from Naruto's gorgeous face and stayed inside of him not moving. Then he felt Naruto relaxing a bit and he started to move very slowly.

The pace was getting faster with every thrust and with every moan coming from Naruto's parted lips. Naruto was not able to think anymore. He could only feel. And the feelings were overwhelming. Sasuke used his hand to bring back to life Naruto's erection. The pace was growing faster and faster and the moans were getting louder and louder. At the final moment Sasuke sank his teeth into Naruto's neck living a mark that would stay there for a very long time and would be impossible to cover with Naruto's uniform.

Two sweat covered bodies were lying on the bed panting heavily. Sasuke was still inside of Naruto.

"Naruto... You are mine. MINE."

These words made Naruto feel tingles in his stomach. He was always just "nobody's" – nobody's baby, nobody's boyfriend, nobody's family and (for a long time) nobody's friend. And suddenly this beautiful prince claimed so hotly that Naruto was his. It was amazing; _to belong._ It was also totally selfish but somehow it made Naruto feel special, made him feel wanted. It felt good. Better than anything else.

"Prince Uchiha…"

Sasuke removed his worn out manhood from Naruto and lay beside him as close as possible.

"Don't call me that… Remember Naruto: you are _mine._ Don't you EVER forget about that. EVER!"

"What...?"

"If I ever see you looking or talking to anyone else I'll kill this person."

"WHAT are you talking about?"

"This painter… If I see him look at you ever again I'll kill him. And if I ever hear that you were almost naked by the waterfall again I'll make orders to not let you out of the castle area."

"WHAT? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, because I AM a prince!"

"I need to practice! And I will practice by the waterfall and you can't stop me!"

"I can stop you and I will do it. Don't make me angry. I won't let anyone look at your naked body. End of discussion."

"I'm not naked when I train! And you are awful! That's why I don't like you."

"Don't say that Naruto. It hurts much more than you can imagine."

"Why are you so selfish?"

"You are mine and believe me that it's good for you. I will treasure you as long as I live."

Sasuke pulled Naruto close and cuddled him with love and care. Naruto couldn't understand this. Sasuke was so full of contradictions. He made Naruto feel… weird. It was great to be in Sasuke's arms so Naruto didn't try to push him away but it was still weird. Sasuke was getting on his nerves with every word and in the same time he cuddled Naruto so lovingly. Naruto didn't get it.

"But I need to practice my water spells with Gamatatsu." – whined Naruto.

Sasuke was kissing tenderly Naruto's hair. One look into Naruto's blue eyes was enough to make him say:

"All right; if you care about this so much I will practice by the waterfall with Kakashi. I will have my eyes on you and if that little voyeur gets anywhere near that place I'll take care of him once and for all."

"I don't want you to watch me training."

"Don't be silly."

Sasuke bit Naruto's ear.

"Don't do that…"

"Why? You're so sweet that I can't help it. I want to eat you."

"I can't believe that you're saying this…."

"You better believe and get used to it, because I won't stop."

"You're crazy. Apparently I hit your head too hard back then…"

Sasuke smiled and laid on Naruto who blushed and hid his smile. He didn't know why he was smiling. Sasuke's mostly naked body was pressing and rubbing his equally undressed. Was it normal to smile because of something like that?

Naruto was nineteen. It was obvious that he couldn't stop some gorgeous guy from sucking his penis. His brain was in his pants at that moment and it was pretty normal. But the fact that he didn't want to run away afterwards was not so normal in Naruto's opinion. Sasuke was saying things that made him feel special and he liked it. He didn't want to push it away even though he knew that he probably should. He lay there cuddling to prince Uchiha and he enjoyed the moment. He never felt so good before. Sasuke was selfish and awful but Naruto somehow wanted him to be like that. He would spoil this beautiful prince if he had a chance.

Sasuke kissed him passionately. While they were kissing he removed the rest of their clothes ignoring Naruto's weak protests and covered him and himself with a comforter.

"Now…" said Sasuke "…be a good boy and sleep."

"I can't sleep with YOU!"

"And I can't sleep WITHOUT you. Believe me I tried. I've been sleeping with you for the last five years and now I just can't sleep if I don't feel or smell your skin. It's hopeless so stop arguing and sleep already."

"I can't sleep here."

"You don't have a choice. You will sleep with me."

"I CAN'T!"

"Of course you can. And you will. Come here."

Sasuke pulled him closer and locked him in a tight embrace.

……

Iruka was still in the ball room. He was to show some people where they should place tables and chairs, how to arrange decorations and where they should move unnecessary stuff. He was very tired. Suddenly something very dirty dropped on his head covering his hair and face with dust. He was coughing heavily. Dirt got also into his eyes. He couldn't see anything. He started to walk in the general direction of toilets. He bumped into someone in the doors but he couldn't see who it was. He apologized and quickly disappeared in the rest room. There he splashed his face with water and tried to remove dust from his eyes. Than he untied his ponytail and ran his wet fingers through his hair to at least partially get rid of the dirt.

It felt good to refresh like that. He needed this. He bent over the water once again and washed his face. Water was nice and cold. It was taking away his tiredness as well as stinging pain from his eyes. Iruka's wet fingers went through his hair once again.

Kakashi was standing in the doorway and he couldn't take his eyes off of the younger man.

It was the first time Kakashi saw Iruka with his hair down. It was quite a view, not to mention the fact that he was wet! Little drops of water were gleaming on his eyelashes and on his lips. His hair was falling around his beautiful face in sexy wet locks. He was so tempting…

"Iruka…"

Iruka drew himself up and looked at Kakashi very surprised. When he realized who had just spoken his name he was dumbfounded. He was standing at attention for a few seconds before he finally gave a salute.

"At ease, Iruka."

Iruka was still tensed and seemed uneasy about the situation. He noticed that Kakashi didn't call him 'sensei' twice in a row!

"Hatake-sama… What can I do for you?"

Kakashi loved the way Iruka's wet lips moved when he was speaking. He didn't even realize that he was staring.

"Hatake-sama…?" Iruka called again but he still didn't get an answer.

"Hatake-sama, are you all right? Is something wrong?"

Iruka's worried voice brought Kakashi's attention.

"Iruka…"

Once again he didn't use honorific. Iruka couldn't help but feel his insides doing weird things.

Butterflies? … No. It was more like someone had grabbed his guts and twisted them. Or rip his heart out and gave it to this handsome guy in front of him.

"Hatake-sama, if you are angry with me about Pakkun than I'm sorry. I am an idiot. I had seen henohenomoheji on his back but I was too stupid to realize what it means."

"It's all right… Iruka…"

Kakashi stepped closer to Iruka.

"It's all right." He really managed to speak to Iruka! It was an amazing success! What happened once can happen twice. He couldn't stop now!

"Are you saying that if you have known that Pakkun is my ninken you wouldn't give him your food?"

"No… At least not so openly… I think…"

"Why?"

"Because you surely wouldn't like the fact that some stranger gives food to your dog without your permission."

"So you would still do that but not openly? You're bold."

"I'm sorry Hatake-sama! I didn't mean anything wrong…"

Iruka bowed.

"I'm sorry, I won't do this anymore. I promise."

"Pakkun would be disappointed. He likes you a lot."

"I… I actually like him too but I have no intention in getting in your bad books, Hatake-sama."

"It's all right. I don't mind your little friendship with my ninken. It's not the reason I came here."

"Are you sure? You seemed upset earlier in the park…"

"I AM sure."

"I'm sorry, sir…. I was too bold again."

Kakashi liked the bold Iruka more than the shy and polite one but he didn't say that.

"Please, just call me Kakashi."

Iruka flushed. Kakashi came closer to him and when Iruka tried to step back he realized that there's only a wall behind him. Kakashi was so close to him that the teacher could smell him. The scent was virile and sexy. Iruka almost moaned.

"I… I can't…"

"Of course you can. Just try."

"Ummm… but…

“

Try.”

“All right… ……  Kakashi-san… What brings you here?"

"Actually… I wanted to talk to you about… Naruto."

This magic word changed the shy Iruka into a very bold and worried one. It was definitely the key word to get Dolphin's full attention.

"NARUTO? Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Well… He is worried about you."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi really loved when Iruka was like that. He wasn't tensed and stiff anymore. He stopped turning his eyes to the floor and Kakashi could see how pure emotions were burning in them. When it was about Naruto, Iruka couldn't control himself.

All his feeling to Naruto, all that love and care and worry, were boiling inside of him like a volcano. Kakashi had seen the eruption of this volcano once and since that day he couldn't get rid of Iruka from his mind.

"Please, Hatake-sama, tell me…"

"Kakashi!" Junin corrected.

"Kakashi-san, please tell me what's wrong with Naruto."

"IRUKA-sensei!"

The voice came from the door. Iruka looked at Izumo. Kakashi turned around very slowly. Poor Izumo froze under his death glare wondering if sharingan can somehow kill from behind an eye patch.

"What the hell do you want?" Hissed the Copy Nin.

"I… I was just…" Izumo swallowed hard. Iruka decided that he should help.

"Izumo-san, it's all right. Tell me what happened."

"We… we don't know what to do with those supplies…"

"I'll take care of them in a minute."

"All right… I'm sorry for interrupting…"

Kakashi had enough of this guy so he encouraged him saying: "GO!"

Izumo practically run out of the place. Iruka didn't like that Kakashi scared Izumo but there was no time for being sad or to be afraid of his superior. He needed some information from him first!

"Iruka… Maybe we could go and talk somewhere else?"

"Of course I just… I need to take care of … billion things in here but I guess I could take a break."

"I think you should just call it a day."

"I can't. I… I'll be right back, all right?"

"I'll wait for you outside."

Five minutes later Iruka joined Kakashi and they were walking together side by side through the streets of Konoha. Iruka was so occupied with his worries about Naruto that he forgot about his wet and messy hair. He was also oblivious of the looks he was receiving from other people on the street. He looked gorgeous and he was walking with famous Hatake Kakashi.

"Hatake-sama…"

"KAKASHI!"

"Kakashi-san… I'm sorry… Could you tell me now what is wrong with Naruto?"

"Naruto is very upset about your… relationship with Ebisu-san."

"?... ? … Excuse me?"

"Iruka… What is your relationship with Ebisu?"

"We… We're colleagues."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Naruto is afraid that you may be closer with him than you admit."

"It's totally unfounded."

"But it doesn't change the fact that he is worried about you. I thought that he was just jealous but it wasn't just that. He really wants you to be happy."

"Why is he worried? Is something wrong with Ebisu-san? I don't understand…"

"Are you in love with him?"

"WHAT!"

"Are you in love…"

"NO! Naruto said that? Why is he telling you things like that? He talks to you about me?"

"As I said he was worried that you…"

"Why would I be in love with Ebisu-san?"

"Why not? Are you in love with someone else?"

"I… I…" Iruka's cheeks were on fire. Dark scar on his face was practically inconspicuous.

"You are."

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to."

Kakashi suddenly started to sound angry and for a moment Iruka was considering running away like Izumo did but Kakashi was faster than him.

"Look Iruka-sensei, I need to go now. I'll tell Naruto that you're not in love with Ebisu so…"

"I think I'll talk to him personally."

"You won't see him very soon. And don't be angry with him. He was worried because he cares about you. You should be happy to have his love and care."

"I AM! And you don't have to tell me that! You think that I won't appreciate his friendship without you telling me to do so?"

Kakashi was confused. He made Iruka angry and Iruka looked really great like that. But in the same time Kakashi was painfully disappointed with what he had heard about Iruka being in love with someone. There were three options. He could kiss Iruka or strangle him. The third option was: to run away.

There was only POOF and Kakashi was gone.

 


	10. THE TALKING

Iruka was angry with Kakashi but he didn't even have the time to think about it. He was too busy with his work. Besides Kakashi's behavior was nothing unexpected. Iruka was sure that Kakashi doesn't like him so it was normal that he was rude. Iruka could stand that. But no one had the right to meddle in his relation with Naruto. Not even Kakashi.

Kakashi on the other hand was pretty satisfied with the whole thing. He actually TALKED to Iruka. It was easier than he had thought it would be. Of course it was bad that Iruka got angry and that he had run away, but it was still better than his other attempts of talking to the teacher. There was also this very unpleasant thing with Irauka's feelings to someone else. This was bad. Earlier he had told the king that he would never give up on Iruka and he was going to keep his word. He was sure that Iruka was totally worth it. But he still had no idea how to fight for his feelings especially that he had no idea who was his rival.

First Kakashi had to learn to not lose his temper or run away. He had to make Iruka his friend and work for his like. The situation wasn't really that bad. Iruka obviously wasn't WITH that mysterious object of his secret feelings so there were two options. First was that Iruka had been rejected and the second was that he didn't confess yet. If he had been rejected then he was heartbroken and Kakashi could be the one to comfort him, but if he didn't confess than there was a threat that this person loves Iruka back. That wouldn't be good but then Kakashi could try to somehow convince Iruka that confessing is not a good idea or that his beloved 'someone' is a jerk unworthy of his attention. If this didn't work than he could always use Naruto! Naruto won't accept anyone else at Iruka's side because he had already chosen Kakashi, right?

Warmth and nice smell were covering him like some kind of shelter. This feeling could be just a dream so he didn't want to wake up. Not yet. But he couldn't go back to his dream. There was something between his legs. It felt good especially that it was touching his ass and his crotch. Naruto rubbed his backside on this thing and squeezed it between his thighs. The shock of pleasure went through his body. Naruto shivered. Two strong arms squeezed him tighter and the thing between his thighs moved causing more shivers course through his body. He was still half asleep but when a hand started to stroke his (already quite awakened) erection he moaned and opened his eyes. He was naked in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was lying behind him and his penis placed between Naruto's thighs was rubbing the most private parts of the blond boy's body. And it felt so good.

Naruto's breathing fastened and he couldn't pretend that he was asleep anymore. He heard Sasuke's low voice whispering right into his ear.

"Don't hold your moans. I love your voice."

Sasuke's fingers were teasing him. They were sliding up and down along his hardness pulling the skin on and off its tip. Sasuke's tongue was inside of his lover's ear. Naruto's body was on fire. He rubbed his backside more over the prince's crotch. Hard piece of meat pressing on his testicles was driving him crazy. He couldn't stand that anymore. He moaned with voice so erotic that Sasuke almost came.

"Oh Naruto…"

Sasuke fastened the moves of his hand and his penis. Their bodies moved in a perfect rhythm causing wonderful friction driving them both over the edge very quickly.

"You were so great Naruto… I love your moans…"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke's right hand was covered with Naruto's cum. Sasuke brought this hand to his mouth and began to lick his fingers.

"And I love your taste too."

"Sasuke… Stop it! It's…"

"What? Don't you want to taste it too?"

"NO!"

Sasuke put down his sticky hand, slid it between Naruto's cheeks and began to rub his entrance. Naruto gasped and tried to close his legs but it was pointless since Sasuke's fingers were coming from behind.

"Sasu… ke.."

"What? Do you want me to stop?"

Sasuke's fingers were getting in.

"Oh God... no… Don't stop…"

They didn't stop for the next few hours.

Iruka was talking to the people from the orchestra. They were consulting the repertoire for the ball. Iruka was bent over the table with the scores. He was wearing quite tight white trousers. Kakashi enjoyed the view of Iruka's sweet skinny ass. It was disturbed only by the loose leather belt around Iruka's narrow waist. Iruka was lean and handsome. Kakashi liked to look at his long legs and imagine them spread like wings over his shoulders.

Finally Iruka stood straight and turned away from the table.

"Ohayo Iruka!"

Iruka recognized the voice right away so he froze and blushed. Then he quickly bowed and answered:

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hatake-sama."

"You were supposed to call me by my first name."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san…"

"It's all right. I thought that maybe we could eat lunch together today and finish our conversation from yesterday…"

"So there was something more… I was afraid of that."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Iruka, believe me. It's just that… I know how much you like Naruto. That's why I want to talk."

"All right, but I have a lot of work to do. Right now I must go to the western side of the town and… It will take about an hour…."

"Then I'll go with you."  
"Really? Don't you have a training session with prince Uchiha?"

"I think that Naruto is everything he needs at the moment."

"Oh…" Iruka blushed again thinking about what Naruto had told him. Kakashi raised an eye brow but didn't say anything. He came closer to Iruka. It was stronger than reason. He needed to be closer no matter what. Iruka lowered his eyes and it looked like a humble gesture, even though he did it just to hide the fact that his face was turning red.

"My… my horse should be ready soon… so we could …"

Iruka looked sweet and innocent. Kakashi couldn't help but suspect that there is something more. Iruka was hiding something. He knew that Kakashi would read it in his eyes so he was turning his eyes to the floor. But Kakashi wanted to know what it was. He gently touched Iruka's chin with his fingers and pushed it up, so Iruka would look into his eyes. That was the moment when once again Izumo came in.

"I… I'm… so terribly sorry… I didn't mean to… to interrupt… again…"

Kakashi drew his hand back from Iruka's startled face and this time he wasn't as patient as the day before.

"What's your name?"

"I am… I'm Izumo… Ka… Kamizu…ki…"

"Can't you knock?"

Iruka decided to interfere again.

"He couldn't knock to the ball room, Hatake-sama."

'Hatake' again. Was it because Iruka tried to punish Kakashi for being rude toward this kid? Or maybe Iruka was just scared and that's why he was so formal with Kakashi again. It was bad either way. Izumo spoke one more time:

"Iruka-sensei I… I came to tell you that your horse is ready."

"That's great, Izumo-san, thank you very much for your help."

They left the building together.

"So, Kakashi-san, if you want to go with me you will need your horse. I can give you a ride to the stables since my horse is here already..."

Kakashi blushed and consented eagerly. When Iruka settled on his horse Kakashi joined him sitting behind his back. For the first minute of the ride Kakashi was the happiest person in the whole world. He was holding sweet Iruka in his arms and Iruka's tiny little butt was between his thighs. One minute later those wonderful circumstances were the direct cause of his dread. Iruka's backside was rubbing his manhood. Or maybe it was the other way… Whatever. The effect of this contact was unacceptable. Kakashi had to do something immediately! He did what always worked. He disappeared.

Iruka released the breath which he was holding for the last minute or longer. Kakashi's crotch was rubbing his butt causing Iruka's manhood to stay to attention.

Not knowing about it Kakashi had saved them both.

When Iruka reached the stables Kakashi was not only already there but he was also ready to go, seated on the back of his own black palfrey.

"I thought that it would be faster if I just use my magic to get here to prepare my horse. I don't want to waste any more of your precious time Iruka. I know how busy you are with the ball."

They were riding in a slow pace.

"So Iruka… Who is the lucky girl that will be your partner for the ball?"

"I don't have the right to invite anyone since I'm not one of the guests."

"Oh… But you will be there, right?"

"Of course. I'm responsible for the big part of the arrangement. Besides I'm always king's personal servant on this kind of occasions so I will spend the ball standing beside his throne, like I always do."

"That's sad. You won't have much fun."

"It's not that bad. It's a bit boring sometimes but beside that it's quite alright."

Iruka's voice was calm and sounded really nice even thought a bit quiet. Kakashi realized how much he liked that voice. He could listen to it for hours.

"Forgive me my curiosity, Kakashi-san, but are you going to attend to the ball?"

"I don't know yet… Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering… I think I have never seen you on the ball before. And I'm pretty sure that I've been sending you invitations for every single one so far."

"You were looking for me?"

"NO! It's just that… You are one of those celebrities that people always look forward to see. They always hope for that and they never hide their disappointment."

"I don't like balls."

"I understand."

"Do you like them?"

"Me?... I guess I don't. But I have my reasons. It's a lot of work that keeps me away from the Academy. As you can see, it's many days of preparations for just one night of fun. But I also think it's worth it if the guests are enjoying the evening."

"So… I guess I should come even if just to acknowledge your hard work."

Iruka blushed.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san, but you shouldn't do it just for that."

"What if this would make the crowd happy?"

"

Oh, I'm sure it would… They would remember this ball as the special one, where they had a rare opportunity to see the famous Master of Thousands Jutsus Sharingan Kakashi wearing his ceremonial uniform."

"If I decide to go would I really have to wear it?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Maybe _that's_ the reason why I avoid those parties. I don't know where I’ve put this uniform…"

Iruka smiled happily. Kakashi wasn't all that bad after all. Yesterday Iruka thought that he's a jerk but now he knew that he was wrong. Kakashi really was perfect: nice, funny, strong, popular and handsome.

"I'll come if you want me to."

"Me…? As I just said, Kakashi-san, you should go there for your own fun not just for other people, unless you want to come for prince Uchiha of course. This ball is for him after all."

"Where are we going?"

"I must hand in the invitation to baron Hisashi. Then I must go to the bodega to choose the finest tipples for the party and make an order. Then I need to meet with three other merchants and then I will have to go back to the castle…"

"It sounds boring and awful."

"I'm sorry. You don't need to accompany me all the time. Let's get this over with our conversation so you could go and do whatever you like…"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not. I just don't want to waste your time."

"You're not wasting my time. I'm actually having a great time right now."

"I'm happy to hear that. But you didn't come here to talk to me about the ball. You came to talk about Naruto."

"So there's no chance to talk to you about something that's not Naruto related?"

"No… I just… I thought…"

"It's alright Iruka I know that only his name can get your full attention."

"That's not true. I can talk about anything you like…"

"Then prove it."

"What do you want me talk to you about?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"….?..."

"Well…?"

"…Umm… well… I'm 26 and I'm an academy teacher and hokage's secretary… umm…"

"I already know all that."

"I'm afraid there's nothing more to it… My life is as simple and boring as I am…"

"You're not simple, Iruka… And you're not boring either. You just pretend that you are to avoid my questions. You don't trust me."

"It's not true… I do trust you. Naruto is the best detector of good people. He likes you a lot so you must be a good man."

"He loves YOU more than anyone else in the world, so what does it makes of you?"

Iruka blushed as he realized that it was a compliment.

"It makes me his friend, nothing more."

"He was very worried about your feelings for Ebisu."

"WHAT FEELINGS? I don't have any feelings for him!"

Kakashi smiled happily hearing those words. It was always nice to hear that Iruka does not love some other guy.

"He was very upset. Even I started to notice that he is worried and distracted. I started to question him and I pulled it all out of him. He was going to castrate Ebisu for giving you an apple."

Iruka couldn't hold his laughter.

"I can't believe it…"

"I tried to explain him that… That you probably want to be with someone and that he shouldn't stay on your way to happiness."

"Wow, did he really understood what you meant?"

"Not right away. It took some time since he didn't want to accept the idea of you having a boyfriend."

"It's all right. I know where those worries come from. It's just an old wound… If you want to know if I'm going to be with someone, than my answer is: no. You can tell that to Naruto and reassure him all you need. I won't let anyone to mess with our lives again. He's got no reason to worry."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. If you were serious saying that I won't be able to see him for some time, than please tell him what I've just said. And that his assumptions were extremely stupid!"

"It wasn't stupid. Ebisu likes you…"

Here Iruka practically burst out laughing.

"Ebisu? He doesn't like men!"

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I just… know… He almost bled to death when Naruto had showed him his sexy spell."

"I heard that you weren't completely unresponsive either…."

"Well… He surprised me. But… okay even if he likes guys it doesn't mean he likes me. He hardly even knows me."

"You don't have to know the person to like him or to fell in love…"

"…I know… but anyway it doesn't matter. It's just Naruto's crazy ideas. Ebisu just likes me as a colleague."

"And you're going to be alone just because of Naruto?"

"It's not just because of that. I'm not willing to take a risk too. Besides as I ALREADY said I DON'T like Ebisu."

"What about someone else?"

"Someone else? What did he come up with this time?"

"Well… he tried very hard to find you a perfect partner."

"WHAT!"

"Look, I explained him already that you need someone to be with… to be happy…"

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because if I didn't he would terrorize every guy who tries to approach you."

"So what? It would be those guys problem! Why did you do that?"

"I thought you want to be with someone… Everybody does."

"Great… And now what? If he thinks that I will try to pick up some guy which he chose for me than he must be crazy!"

"He only wants you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Are you? Then why did you say that with such a sad voice?"

"I don't know… I mean… Sure I would like to be with someone but it's also fine if I'm not. I’m already used to that and it's fine. So tell Naruto that he should look for the guy for himself not for me!"

"Hn? Naruto?"

"Oh… I… I just… I was just joking…"

"It seems like you know something. I know that Sasuke wants Naruto, but…"

"He does?"

"Yes… He doesn't hide it."

"But Naruto does hide, so, please, don't tell him that I’ve told you, okay?"

"Sure. Naruto told you that he likes Sasuke?"

"He was actually talking more about his… attraction… than his feelings."

"It's amazing… It seems that he really trusts you."

"You said that Sasuke feels the same about him. Is that true?"

"Yes. Sasuke doesn't want to hear or think about anything else anymore."

Iruka's lips turned into a beautiful genuinely happy smile.

"You really love Naruto, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You want for him exactly the same things that he wants for you. He wants you to be happy."

"We're here, Kakashi-san. I must hand in the invitation to baron Hisashi. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure…"

…………………………………

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke was kissing his face. He was kissing his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his lips, his forehead and neck.

"Yes, baby?"

"I won't be able to train…"

Sasuke chuckled.

"It's alright, honey. You can rest as long as you want. I'll stay with you… in bed."

"To do more painful things to me?"

"No. I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be as close to you as I can. And I thought you liked it."

"I did… but I must go. I need to do some training and eat something… And…"

"Hey, what's the matter? I can see that something is troubling you."

"I used to like Sakura… And she is your…"

"She is _nothing_ to me Naruto. You are my everything. Since we were kids… I looked at you and I hated that you didn't like me… But then I was yours… only as a frog but still it was great… It was perfect… We'll stay like this until I die…"

…………..

They entered the mansion where they were welcomed by the baron and his daughter.

"Welcome, my friends… Hatake-sama?"

"Hello…" Kakashi muttered lazily.

"Hisashi-sama, Kakashi-san decided to accompany me… I'm here to give you the invitation for the ball for you and your family."

Baron smiled and called his daughter. The girl was blushing and smiling sheepishly at Iruka.

"Did you hear that sweetheart? Iruka-san is here to invite us for the ball. Tell me, Iruka-san, did you invite anyone?"

"No, Hisashi-sama…I…"

"No! That's great! My daughter would be happy to accompany you!"

"Hisashi-sama… I… I don't know what to say..."

"Say that you're happy!"

"I… I'm flattered but I can't do that. I'm sorry but I'm on duty during the ball and I have no right to bring anyone with me. I'm really honored that you…"

"You can't…? That's bad… Then maybe you could at least dance with her?"

"Of course, Hisashi-sama, it would be the great pleasure for me to…"

"GREAT! Then we'll meet you at the ball!"

"Thank you Hisashi-sama… Good bye."

Iruka and Kakashi were on their horses again.

"Impressive…" Kakashi's tone was a bit mocking.

"It's... It's king Sarutobi… He does that sometimes… He wants me to marry some nice rich girl and he sets up those traps. I have no idea how he is able to convince all those rich fathers to give their beloved daughters to some scarred orphan soldier but…"

"Iruka, you are probably the best husband material in the whole kingdom."

"Me? As a husband?"

"Yes. You are a good guy, you're nice and loving. Besides, you love children and you know how to deal with them so you would make a great father. You're smart and good looking and your job doesn't let you to do too many missions so there is a huge chance that you won't die too soon. It makes you a perfect potential husband and father!"

Hearing all those compliments left Iruka speechless.

"Hisashi will have to give his fortune away to his son in law because he doesn't have a son. He loves his only daughter so he wants her to be happy. He found for her a perfect marriage material – the guy who would be able to make her happy. He doesn't need to look for a rich guy, because his daughter already has a lot of money."

Iruka was feeling sick. He couldn't stand that anymore. It was just too much…

"Kakashi-san…"

Kakashi was talking not paying attention to the matter of his speech. He was saying whatever came to his mind. It was true and honest. He meant every single word.

"What…?"

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything. I just want you to know why you are one of the most wanted marriage material in Konoha. It's obvious. It's a bit tragic that you prefer men… don't you think?"

"…. I…. I… Still don't know what to say…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything wrong. It was just a joke. So... Aren't you happy that at least Naruto is trying to find you a GUY instead of a woman?"

"I… I would love to be left alone…. "

"Hnn? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't need anybody's help in finding love!"

"I know. You already love someone, right? But you should know that this guy is a total jerk. I don't even know who this person is and I already KNOW that he is an idiot, so… Maybe you should reconsider your feelings…."

"Really? And how do you know that he IS an idiot?"

"If he doesn't want you or can't find the way to be with you than he is hopeless! What is wrong with him? Is he blind or just stupid?"

"HE IS NOT! And besides I never said that I have feelings for someone. It was just your assumption! Or maybe Naruto was the one to tell you that?"

"No, it was my conclusion. But then again, if you are not in love than you should at least consider Naruto's plan."

"Should I?"

"Yes. Even if you think it's pointless you could do it just to please him."

"….You're right… So who did he chose for me?"

"I can't tell you."

"WHAT?"

"I can't tell you. Naruto made a list of potential candidates and then he was checking on them and then…"

"And then what?"

"There is only one guy, but he is perfect in Naruto's opinion."

"In Naruto's opinion… ?"

"I think he's right"

"You are?"

"Yes. It's not like it was some quick decision. First he created an image of a perfect guy in his mind and then he was trying to find all key features in some guy from Konoha."

"How many guys had passed his test?"

"There's only one guy in Konoha acceptable in Naruto's eyes."

"…ONE?"

"Yes."

"He's… kind of… picky…"

"Actually… He was trying to find the best candidate so there has to be only one. There can be only one BEST person."

"And you are not going to tell me who the person is?"

"NO."

"Why?"

"I can't. I want you to tell me YOUR vision of your perfect match. Naruto's tastes are irrelevant for this matter."

"I can't believe that he actually had sent YOU to ask me all this…"

"He DIDN'T! I do it behind his back. Let's say that I just … I want to… prevent the catastrophe…"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't hit on the guy anyway."

"Why?"

"Well it's because I don't know him."

"And you said earlier that it doesn't matter…"

"So you WERE questioning me earlier! And I thought that it was just a small talk!"

"IRUKA! Just tell me what kind of guys you like, so I would know if the guy that Naruto had chosen for you is your type!"

 


	11. THE BALL

Kakashi was wondering why his hands were shaking. He was bold and brave, so why was he nervous because of something as stupid and unimportant as a ball. Of course, somewhere deep inside, he knew. He was nervous because he cared. He didn't care for his personal matters for a long time. Maybe he never really cared before! But now he did. He talked to Iruka and he knew that he wasn't wrong about him. Iruka was worth his trying so he wanted to look good enough to impress him. This was his big chance to show off a little and he was not going to waste it.

Iruka was wearing a white uniform with a red band going from his right shoulder to his left hip. The jacket of his uniform was double-breasted with big ball-shaped buttons, epaulets and small stand-up collar. Very elegant silver épée was hanging from his belt. His hair was tied with a white ribbon living a few loose strands around his tanned face.

He was in a hurry. The time was running out. The ball was supposed to start very soon so he was checking everything once again to avoid any problems later. He checked the kitchen, then the band and the ballroom…

He was actually happy that he had something to occupy his mind. After the conversation with Kakashi few days earlier he couldn't concentrate on anything. His mind was occupied by the memories of Kakashi telling him all those nice things. This guy really was amazing. He told Iruka about Naruto's expectations regarding Iruka's potential boyfriend. Listening to that Iruka was comparing this image with Kakashi and then he had to admit that this kind of person would be perfect. After this conversation two ANBU soldiers appeared out of nowhere and Kakashi had to follow them to the hokage's tower living Iruka alone with his thoughts.

Sasuke was dressing up for the ball. Naruto was lying on his bed, dressed in his navy blue uniform. He had no idea how hot and handsome he looked in this outfit. He was watching Sasuke. The prince was wearing nothing but the thin white shirt that was hardly long enough to cover his ass. Naruto was hard. Sasuke could feel his leering gaze and he decided to tease him a little. He was bumping and grinding in front of the closet looking for something nice to wear. He was gone for few long years and after he came back he didn't really have a time nor need to buy any fancy clothes. He knew that he would wear a uniform, but still he was standing there pretending that he was thinking. He was trying hard to tempt the handsome soldier that was lying on his bed dressed in a sexy uniform.

Naruto was patiently watching his every move until Uchiha dropped something (not very accidentally) on the floor and bend down to pick it up. Poor Naruto… He almost exploded into his only pair of uniform pants. He couldn't stand that any longer. He stood up from the bed and came closer to Uchiha. Then he tossed him onto the bed, grabbed his knees and violently spread his legs. Sasuke smiled and teasingly tried to cover his manhood with his hands and shirt. Naruto quickly pushed his hands away and without any hesitation he started to suck Sasuke. The prince was moaning. He was ruffling Naruto's spiky hair squeezing the blond boy's head between his pale thighs. Suddenly he pushed Naruto's head lowering it so the blond soldier was hungrily licking his testicles.

"Naaaarutoooo…."

He pushed his lover's head even lower and at the same time he lifted his pelvis positioning his entrance in front of Naruto's lips. The message was clear. Naruto dipped his tongue inside his sweet prince. Sasuke's moaning was echoing through the castle.

"M-Moooree Narutooooo…."

Naruto took Sasuke's member back into his hot mouth and thrust two fingers into his wet and slick from saliva hole. Among Uchiha's shameless moans he could hear his name being repeated countless times.

"Deeper… Narutoooo… Moooore…"

Suddenly Sasuke brutally pushed Naruto's head away. The blond boy was confused and disappointed.

"Why did you do that?"

Sasuke could hardly speak. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Dobe… I don't want… to cum… yet…"

Naruto slowly and gently started to withdraw his fingers from prince's body, but Uchiha stopped him with a very assertive kind of way…

"NO!"

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's yellow hair and pulled him closer claiming his lips for one long, hot and very passionate kiss. Then he pulled his head away once again using Naruto's hair (o_-) and looked into his eyes.

"Keep them there…" Sasuke gave Naruto dirty and lustful smile.

Suddenly Naruto was on his back and Uchiha was on top of him straddling his hips. Naruto somehow managed to serve the purpose: he kept his fingers in and the beautiful brunette who was practically sitting on them was obviously enjoying himself. Sasuke was moving his hips very slowly but rhythmically. Naruto was amazed by the erotic view of his lover's expression. Then Sasuke put his knees together above Naruto's chest, with his feet still on the bed, and moaned closing his eyes.

"Sasuke… Stop or I… I'll cum into my uniform…"

Sasuke stopped and opened his eyes. He looked like some divine creature. His skin was already gleaming with sweat and his eyes glittered with lust and passion. He looked at Naruto and grabbed the hand that was buried in him.

"Don't… pull it out…"

Then he lifted his body a bit so he was kneeling on the bed with Naruto's hips between his legs. Naruto moved his fingers more, caressing his lover.

"Shit… Aaaa… Naruto… so good… So fucking good… Aaaaaa… S-sssstooop…"

Sasuke yelped when Naruto pulled his fingers out and few tears dropped from his eyes. Then not breaking the eye contact he started to unbutton Naruto's pants VERY quickly.

"Now… soldier…" - Sasuke had some real problems with speaking at the moment- "…be a good boy… and don't come… too soon..."

Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's hands on his almost painful erection and screamed his name when one second later Sasuke was straddling him again, this time with Naruto's member inside of him rubbing against his sweet spot. Sasuke set the furious pace. It was hard to believe for both of them but this sex was even better than their previous times. It was a total bliss. Naruto put both his hands on Sasuke's crotch and just as he started to caress him Sasuke climaxed with a loud moan and Naruto's name coming from his parted lips. Naruto followed suit encouraged by his partner's orgasmic spasms.

Iruka was standing on the other side of Sasuke's door and after the first shock he decided to wait until his former students would finish their lovemaking. It was obvious that Naruto was happy so he was happy too. When the final screams stopped he simply knocked at the wooden door and shouted:

"Prince Uchiha, it would be very rude if you were late for the ball, where you are supposed to be the guest of honor."

Naruto couldn't believe that. It was Iruka! And he had heard them! He wanted to die.

"Answer him…" whispered Naruto.

"I want… to do it again…" Sasuke was still catching his breath.  
"NO! You must be ready for the ball on time! I'll ask someone to prepare the bath for you."

Naruto kissed Sasuke and tried to stand up from the bed but the prince didn't want to let him go.

"I want more!"

"Shhh… no! Let me go…"

"IRUKA-SENSEI! We can't…"

Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand.

"Sasuke stop, please. After the ball I promise I'll do whatever you want and as many times you want just NOT NOW! Please!"

"You want me to be hard for the next few hours?"

"Sasuke… please be reasonable."

Sasuke was lying on his back with his hair spread on the white sheets, his shirt wet from sweat and tired but very sexy expression. The view was ravishing.

"Naruto… I'll do everything for you."

Naruto was beginning to regret his words but he stood up and sighed.

"Hey… My uniform is somehow still clean… Almost…"

"You have to clean it. You are my company for the ball! You should look decent."

"You know that I still think it's a crazy idea."

"It's not! You must be by my side all the time. It's all I want… I need you to be with me…"

"I'll go as your bodyguard."

"If you say so… Kiss me."

After a short but deep kiss Naruto opened the door and stepped outside. Iruka was still there.

"Iruka-sensei…"

"There's no need for blushing, Naruto."

Iruka was holding his laughter. This boy was way too cute.

"Iruka-sensei… Don't tease me…"

"Is there any chance that he would be there on time?"

"Yes… if you ask someone to prepare a bath for him… He needs a bath."

"You need some cleaning too…"

Naruto quickly wiped some of Sasuke's sperm from his jacket. This time Iruka simply laughed.

"See you both on the ball."

The ball room was perfectly prepared. Iruka was satisfied. The lights, decoration, food, musicians, simply everything looked fabulous. And all of this was ready on time at least for once. If only Naruto would bring prince Uchiha on time, as he had promised, then this evening would be perfect.

King Sarutobi couldn't miss Iruka's excellent mood. His dear secretary was never in a good mood before this kind of events, especially when he was the coordinator. Normally he would be nervous but now he was excited. When Kotetsu had crashed the vase with flowers Iruka wasn't angry and he actually helped him to clean it up and said that it was no big deal. Sarutobi wondered if it had anything to do with the certain silver haired pervert. He would love to see some interaction between the two men, but he knew that Kakashi never attended any flashy parties so there was no chance for seeing him this evening.

Finally the time was up. When Iruka looked at the dais he was very surprised seeing that prince Uchiha was already sitting on his throne. Naruto was standing very close to him and he was blushing. Sasuke was whispering something to his blond guardian but Iruka couldn't catch the words (and he didn't really want to).

The master of the ceremony started to introduce the guests to prince Uchiha. Iruka didn't even listen to that. He was deep in his thoughts. He knew that the only person he wanted to see won't be there so he spaced out a bit. He was thinking about Kakashi and his words: "You are a good guy, you're nice and loving." And then "You're smart and good looking…" Iruka still couldn't believe that those words came from…

"The General Hatake Kakashi-sama!"

Suddenly everyone was silent. All eyes had turned to the red carpet that was connecting the entrance and the thrones. And there he was - The Master of Thousands Spells Sharingan Hatake Kakashi dressed in ceremonial uniform. Some people held their breaths. They couldn't believe their eyes. Was it really HIM? It had to be. No one else would look like that. His uniform resembled those of Iruka and Naruto, but since Iruka was wearing a white one (like other high rank soldiers) and Naruto's was navy blue (like other low ranked soldiers'), Kakashi was wearing a black one (like other noble officers). He had a golden shoulder cord on his right shoulder and a saber at his side. His left eye was (as always) hidden underneath the eye patch but the other was piercing the only person in the room that didn't notice his arrival. This person was Iruka. He was still lost in thoughts when he heard someone calling his name.

"Iruka… Aren't you going to answer my greeting?"

Iruka looked at the person who was already standing on the dais two steps from the king's throne and from him. He was awestruck and speechless. Kakashi couldn't tear his eye from Iruka's face and from his wide eyes. They were standing there for almost a minute when the king decided to interrupt.

"Iruka, be polite and say 'Hello' so Kakashi could go and enjoy the ball."

Iruka snapped out of the shock. Then he bowed as deep as he could and started to heatedly apologize for his ignorance and rudeness.

"It's alright, Iruka. I can tell that you didn't believe me when I said that I would come here."

"I'm very sorry Hatake-sama. I'm really honored that you decided to grace…"  
"Iruka… Stop it. You were supposed to call me by my first name, remember? Come on, let's have a drink."

"I… I'm sorry, but I'm on duty. I can't."

"It's a shame… But I must say that I am really surprised with all this… It's very beautiful, Iruka. You did a great job."

Iruka's face was as red as tomato.

"Thank you… I hope you'll enjoy your evening."

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I hope so too. It's your part to entertain me since I came here just for you."

Iruka was seriously feeling dizzy so he grabbed the king's throne to keep his balance.

"May I keep you company?"  
"Kakashi-san…" Iruka couldn't find words that would be proper for this situation but king decided to help him.

"Kakashi, Iruka has already told you that he is on duty tonight. He would be very selfish keeping you here while you could enjoy this beautiful ball."

"Sarutobi-sama, I am petty sure that Iruka knows that I hate balls and I don't want to take part in any of them, even if it's the celebration of Sasuke's return. I'm sorry Sasuke… SAUKE! What a horny brat…"

Seeing Sasuke busied with Naruto, Iruka hid a chuckle but Kakashi noticed it. He stepped closer to Iruka even though he knew that it was very intimidating for the younger man. He didn't stop even when Iruka started to retract behind the king's throne.

"I'll stay here with you, Iruka. Is that alright?"

Iruka only nodded. He was unable to talk and hardly able to breath! Kakashi was getting closer and closer and poor Iruka was trapped. He held his breath when saw Kakashi's hand in front of his face. Then he felt this hand resting on his left shoulder. Kakashi was playing with his white ribbon.

"White suits you…"  
"…." Iruka was still speechless.

"You know, I came here to ask you something. The person we were talking about… Do you remember?"

Iruka only nodded.

"Well… Would you like to meet him?"  
"I… I …"

Iruka was looking into Kakashi's eye and he just couldn't say yes. He didn't care if that person was a walking wonder. He didn't want anyone else…

"I don't want… to meet…"

That was what Kakashi was afraid the most - rejection.

"WAIT! Iruka… You don't understand…"  
"No. You don't understand. Even if he is perfect he's not…" YOU…  
Iruka didn't finish but Kakashi did it.

"But he is not the person you like, is that what you try to say?"

"I…"

"Iruka-san!" it was baron Hisashi. He was standing in front of the thrones and he was smiling.

"Hisashi-sama…" Iruka was confused.

"Iruka-san, you have promised to dance with my daughter, didn't you?"

"Yes, Hisashi-sama… but I'm on duty…"

That was the chance that Sarutobi could not waste.

"Iruka! You may go and dance. Have fun!"

Iruka was annoyed but it was nothing comparing to Kakashi's feelings at the moment. Iruka pushed him gently away and passed him by brushing his arm over Kakashi's.

Kakashi watched him dancing with the baron's daughter. He was trying to convince himself that Iruka looked great with this girl, that they would make a perfect couple, that they would be happy together. But he couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't believe that. They looked like brother and sister or like… a big misunderstanding! Iruka just didn't match with a girl. And Kakashi… was furiously jealous!

"Kakashi…" it was king Sarutobi.

"Will you give up already?"

"Sarutobi-sama… He loves someone else."

"Does he? How can you tell?"

"…He said that…"  
"So, are you giving up?"

"NO!"

When Iruka came back Kakashi started to talk to him. A few times king Sarutobi and Naruto were joining the conversation. They had a nice time until Kakashi asked him again.

"Iruka, will you meet him?"

"…Kakashi-san…"

"PLEASE, Iruka. Do it for Naruto. Just go there and meet him. You don't have to like him or anything. Just go there, for Naruto, to acknowledge his trying."

Iruka was depressed. Kakashi was pushing him into the arms of some other man. He knew that he would never be of any importance for great Sharingan Kakashi, but it was still painful that he was telling Iruka to go to someone else. But what else he could do…?

"Alright. Where do you want me to go?"

Kakashi's relieve was clearly visible.

"I have arranged your meeting at my bedroom balcony at midnight."

"What?"

"There will be some fireworks show at midnight. I thought that it would be romantic for the two of you to watch it from my balcony. You could be alone in there."

Iruka was getting more and more depressed with Kakashi's every word.

"Fine…"

After this conversation Iruka was quiet and obviously he was feeling uncomfortable. Kakashi was worried but he didn't dare to ask what was wrong. He was too close to success. He wouldn't let Iruka to slip away this time.

The time was running fast, too fast for Iruka's liking. He didn't want this evening to end. He wanted more time with Kakashi. And he definitely didn't want to meet his mysterious date. But he couldn't stop the time no matter how much he wanted.

"Sarutobi-sama, can I take Iruka away for a few moments?"

"Of course, Kakashi. Just don't get him drunk."

Kakashi smiled and took Iruka's tanned and fragile hand into his own.

"Let's go, Iruka."

Iruka nodded and let Kakashi to guide him through the ballroom, holding his hand. He was sad, depressed maybe even irritated. When they stepped to the empty corridor Kakashi stopped. Iruka looked at him questioningly.

"Iruka… can you hear this?"

"Yes… It's waltz."

AN:  _The Second Waltz_  of Dmitri Shostakovich

"You know. I always stay away from this kind of events, so I never had a chance to dance waltz."

"Really? Do you want to go back there and try?"

"I'd rather try here… where no one will see us."

"Us…?"

Kakashi let go of Iruka's hand. He stood directly in front of him and took a bow.

"Iruka… may I have this dance with you?"

"Ka-Kakashi-san… What are you saying…?"  
"I'm asking you to dance with me… Please, Iruka, just this one time… No one will see us here…"

"But it's…"

Iruka was bewildered and happy at the same time. He was afraid that he my collapse. He knew he should reject this offer but he couldn't do it. Kakashi came closer, placed his index finger under Iruka's chin and lifted his face a bit to look into his eyes. Iruka swallowed hard. He tried to keep his gaze on the floor.

"Please…"

Kakashi put Iruka's left hand on his right shoulder and he took his left hand into his own.

He placed his right hand on Iruka's hip, just above the saber.

"I'll lead."

Kakashi pulled Iruka gently and they started to move floating on music. Iruka wasn't sure if it was just a dream or not, but he didn't care. All he could do was melting in Kakashi's embrace. He didn't have any problem with taking the woman's role in dancing. He was willingly responding to Kakashi's moves and enjoyed the fact that the best leader in the whole country was leading him. They were dancing in perfect harmony. Kakashi's strong grip on Iruka's hip was getting tighter and Iruka was moving his body closer to the general's with every step. It was wonderful, hot and crazy. The world was spinning around them and the music was vibrating through their bodies. Iruka lost himself in Kakashi's closeness. The most handsome and amazing man in the whole country was holding him in his strong arms. Just when Iruka was beginning to feel dizzy the melody ended.

Kakashi didn't stop right away. For a few moments he was still slowly swirling Iruka around himself and even when they both finally stopped he didn't want to let the younger man go. None of them realized how close Kakashi hold him. Their bodies were practically pressed together and none of them wanted to change that. In this one magic moment Kakashi didn't care about anything. He was with Iruka and he wasn't worried that the other man was probably in love with someone else. He was close to Iruka and he was happy. And he was going to show it. He licked his dry lips to make the kiss softer. Iruka was looking at his mask, where normally supposed to be the person's mouth, and he gasped seeing the movement under the black cloth. To remove his mask Kakashi needed to free his left hand from Iruka's hold while with his right arm he was still keeping Iruka close. He didn't even manage to touch his mask when they both almost jumped startled by an awful noise. Iruka pushed Kakashi away and tried to move away from the other man as fast he could (and as far as he could). They both looked at the source of the disturbance. They saw a girl with a stupid look on her face. It was one of the servants. Obviously shocked by the view of the two men she had dropped the tray with glasses.

Kakashi frowned but didn't say anything. The girl tried to apologize.

"I… I am very sorry… I dropped the tray… Iruka-san…"

"It's alright. Just… clean it and bring some new glasses from the storage room. Go and bring someone to help you."

"There's no need for that…" the girl tried to protest but this time Kakashi decided to speak.

"He said GO!"

When the girl ran way Kakashi moved closer to Iruka. Iruka stepped back but there was a wall behind his back. Kakashi took Iruka's hand. The tanned skin was silky and warm. Kakashi liked the touch of Iruka's skin. After a moment of weird silence he simply put something on Iruka's palm. It was a key.

"He is probably already waiting for you."

"…." Iruka was at the verge of tears. It was over. The music stopped and he had to wake up from the dream. Kakashi was still pushing him away… sending him to some other man…

"Remember… At the balcony…"

Iruka simply nodded and started to walk away.

"IRUKA!"

Iruka stopped and turned to face Kakashi with watery eyes but also with his heart full of hope.

"Thank you for the dance." It was all. All hopes gone. Iruka cleared his throat.

"It was… my pleasure."

Iruka was walking through the long corridors. He was fighting the urge to just run to his home and cry for the rest of the night. He was hopeless. He stopped in front of the door that led to Kakashi's chamber. He was passing this door every day but he'd never been inside. He put the key to the keyhole. He tried to think positively. His situation was the same as always. He was feeling like he would lose Kakashi but it wasn't true. You can't lose something that wasn't yours in the first place. He sighed and turned the key. He opened the door and entered the room. He was expecting that it would be dark inside, but he was wrong. Obviously someone really was there and he was waiting for Iruka. There was a few candles burning in the room and Iruka was really impressed with how romantic it looked. The balcony doors were hidden behind a thin white curtain. They were open and the curtain was gracefully moving from the wind.

From the moment Iruka agreed to this meeting he knew exactly what he would say. He didn't fix his hair or uniform before this meeting, because he didn't care about the opinion of the person that was waiting for him. He didn't want to look good for this man. He was going to tell him that he likes someone else and that's it.

Iruka moved the curtain from the way and stepped to the balcony. There was a votive that was the only source of light. Iruka was surprised to see that the man was covered with some dark coat with a big loose hood. He was taller than Iruka so the teacher had to look up to see the face of the stranger. The hood was hiding his eyes but Iruka could clearly see his beautiful face. He blushed. He could somehow sense that the other man was feeling way more uncomfortable than him so he decided to be the one to speak first.

"I… I'm sorry."

The beautiful face moved a bit and it was obvious that the man was going to say something but Iruka didn't let him.

"I'm sorry, because I know that you came here to see me… and I came here only because someone asked me to come here. I'm sorry because it's my fault that you…"

"Wait…" the voice was deep and low. Iruka could swear that he knew this voice but he couldn't tell from where or when. He liked this voice a lot…

"Iruka… I know that you like someone else but please… Give me the chance."

"I know that you deserve the chance. Your face is the most beautiful face I've ever seen. You are handsome and I know that you are a great and strong soldier. I don't know how or why you even acknowledged my existence but I don't deserve that."

"What is it that he has that I don't?"

"Obviously… my heart. And I can't help it. I know that I can't make him to see me but it doesn't matter."  
"Then maybe we should wait… a month or two…"

"I've been waiting for almost five years now… It's only getting worse with every day…"

"Did he reject your feelings?"

"I didn't confess my feelings and I'm not going to ever do that."

"Why?"  
"Because… I'm afraid. It's pointless anyway."

"Who is he?"

"A soldier… like you…"

"Jounin?"

"Yes…"

"Why him?"

"I don't know… I… My first love was a guy who was…my best friend. I thought I knew him but I was wrong. He was lying to me and… I was able to forgive him almost everything. Every time he hurt me I was giving him another chance. It was like that until he tried to hurt Naruto. Then I realized that I could kill the man I love to protect this child. I was ready to die to save this boy. Naruto is special. And… the man we are talking about was the first that acknowledged him. If he wouldn't do that then the rest of Konoha would always see Naruto only as a monster… I guess that was how it started. And then…"

Kakashi could feel his insides burning. Could it be that Iruka was talking about HIM?

"I think I know what you mean but Naruto chose ME for you."

"I'm sorry…"

The fireworks drowned out the rest of the sentence. They both turned their heads to the sky that was bursting with colorful explosions. Then the taller man grabbed Iruka by the shoulders and pulled him closer. He leaned over Iruka and with his lips only millimeters from Iruka's ear he whispered:

"One kiss Iruka… please…"

His voice was so familiar… When it was so close to his ear it sounded different then a moment earlier… It sounded like… Iruka looked up and he couldn't even see the face of the other man because it was too close. The kiss was like those fireworks above them. It wasn't actually one kiss. Their kisses were like small explosions of passion. Iruka moaned and was rewarded with some throaty sound from his partner.

Iruka couldn't believe that. It was beyond his dreams. It was too good and too much. When Kakashi tasted salt in their sweet kisses he pulled away from Iruka's lips and started to kiss the tears away from his face.

"Iruka…"

Kakashi's voice was different when he didn't wear his mask.

He was wondering if he should say something. Maybe something like: Don't cry… It's alright. I'm here… , but it would be pointless. Iruka wasn't scared or sad. It was just too much for him – too much emotions or stress or happiness.

Kakashi could hold him like that for the rest of the night and let him to cry out but… He read "Flirting tactics" three times already and he knew what to do when your partner is crying. He kissed Iruka but this time it wasn't chaotic and clumsy like their kisses from the moment earlier. This kiss was slow, deep and passionate. At first Kakashi put all his feelings into this kiss but when Iruka started to respond with his tongue Kakashi could feel his blood boil and suddenly he was practically raping Iruka's sweet mouth with his tongue. Iruka moaned again – tears long forgotten. Few seconds later they were on the balcony's floor trying desperately to get rid of their elegant uniforms.


	12. HAPPY END

 

King Sarutobi still couldn't believe that the famous Sharingan Kakashi actually graced the party with his presence. Hokage knew how passionately the Copy Cat hated this kind of meetings with noble families and their daughters, but still, here he was – on the ball – just to see Iruka! But now they were gone. Sarutobi wasn't happy about that. He hoped for a chance to watch them together for a bit longer, to see Iruka blush and struggle. He also wanted to see his best and most dangerous soldier doing some silly things just to get attention of one polite sensei. This silver haired brat was waiting five long years to finally chase his own happiness. How much longer would he wait if Ebisu didn't hit on the chunnin?

It wasn't an easy thing to pull Kakashi's strings but in this particular case the genius wasn't really that difficult. It was obvious that a predator likes to fight to get his prey, because it doesn't taste as good if it comes to easy.. That's why Sarutobi gave Kakashi a chance to really GET Iruka, against some obstacles. He lied to Ebisu that Iruka may really like him and he pretended that he didn't want Kakashi to be with Iruka. He did all that to make it look difficult. And now what? He couldn't even see the results of his careful ministrations. Was Iruka even going to come back to the ball?

Colorful explosions flashed through the midnight sky. Sasuke and Naruto were standing on the terrace surrounded by the elegant crowd and holding hands as they were admiring the fireworks. Sarutobi hoped that Sasuke would change his mind about the marriage with Sakura. He was strong and he was a heir to one of the greatest clans in Konoha. He wasn't expendable. Hokage was going to do everything he could to stop Sasuke from making some horrible mistake.

Sasuke refused to ask Sakura to dance and he was a bit rude when he had to talk to her. Honestly he wasn't a bit rude. He was very rude! But of course she didn't mind. She would do anything to get the young prince. There was no doubt that she loved him. If only Sasuke wasn't so stubborn and at least pretend to love her. Bunta couldn't actually check it, right? If they married and vow their never ending love to each other it would be more than enough for the Frog King. And then they would give a hair to Sasuke's bloodline. Sarutobi was determined to help this arrogant brat for the sake of Uchiha Clan and the Kingdom of Konoha.

But he didn't know how to do that. Obviously the only person that was able to get Uchiha's attention was Naruto. Maybe Sasuke would listen to him? But then, would Naruto listen to Sarutobi's request? He would listen to Iruka, but Iruka was gone! This whole situation didn't lookgood.

There was one option… but it was risky and a bit drastic. Naruto obviously had no idea about the curse, or at least about the condition under which the curse could be lifted. If he knew he would leave Uchiha for sure. He would do that to save him and maybe he would somehow manage to convince Sasuke to marry Sakura. Naruto was his only hope. Somehow this boy (as dense as he was) always did just the right things. He would fix this situation to help his dear friends and his village.

Sarutobi looked at both boys. They looked so happy. He didn't want to spoil that just yet. When the last firework disappeared and the sky was once again lit only by the moon king Sarutobi announced the White Waltz where the lady asks the gentlemen to dance. Of course Sakura was the fastest in a deadly race to Sasuke but the young prince seemed to ignore everyone and everything. He wasn't even looking in the general direction of the girls. He was looking at Naruto with pure rage in his eyes and he was waiting. His blond lover was smiling to someone else. Sasuke didn't even notice that his eyes turned red they were spinning like mad.

In front of HIS Naruto was standing some girl from the Hyuuga clan and she was asking him for this dance. HIS Naruto was scratching the back of his head with a toothy grin on his beautiful face. And then Sasuke heard him saying:

"Sure, Hinata! Thanks for asking."

Sasuke stood up from his throne. Hinata looked at him and screamed when she saw his copy wheel eyes directed at her. Unconsciously she grabbed Naruto's arm. This was just too much for Sasuke. She dared to touch HIS Naruto! In a blink of an eye he pulled the blond and then pushed him on his own throne.

Naruto was confused and Hinata was scared to death.

Sasuke stood between them he was obviously very angry.

…

(Fragment about Raidou and Genma)

Genma wasn't looking at the fireworks. His gaze was fixed on a certain handsome soldier with a scar on his left cheek. Raidou could feel the weight of those eyes on him but something kept him from looking at the stalker. At some point during the ball a young lady got stuck to his arm so he thought that those eyes were on him because of her. Someone was probably jealous. Raidou didn't want to get into trouble. He hardly even knew the girl and he didn't even like her. He tried to get rid of her but he was too polite hence she was still there. He was tired of her company and of this whole ball. He was also irritated. At first he wasn't sure why. His eyes were constantly wandering around the room looking for something interesting. After an hour he realized that he wasn't looking for something, but for someone. He was angry with Genma that he wasn't anywhere around him. Then his anger was directed to the girl and then finally he started to be angry with himself. He knew that he shouldn't look for his friend, he shouldn't miss him. He should HAVE FUN at the ball and let him do the same. Genma was probably busy flirting and Raidou should be happy that his best friend was so popular with women.

But he wasn't.

He couldn't.

And he had a very good idea why.

Suddenly king Sarutobi announced the White Waltz. Genma was ready to kill his king for this idea seeing how quickly Raidou agreed to dance with the girl that was hanging from his arm.

Genma wasn't sure if he had a kunai stabbed in his chest or was it just his some trick of his body. Raidou was great. He was perfect. He was handsome, tall, well built, smart, nice, helpful, likeable, loveable, adorable… and he deserved someone a lot better than this irritating girl in his arms. Genma wanted to be closer. He ignored three invitations to dance but when another woman spoke to him he took her to the dance floor. It wasn't easy to get closer because Raidou was in another part of the room but soon enough he almost brushed Raidou with his sleeve. It was amazing. Just being closer to this man could make him feel happy.

Raidou was excellent dancer and very nice partner to talk. Genma could hear him talking to the girl but he couldn't make the words. Raidou smiled politely in response for something that SHE said. Genma's mood was bad again. Just looking at Raidou wasn't enough just as their friendship. Nothing was enough. Genma wanted so much more! But he also knew that he can't have any of this. Just this thought caused so much pain that he needed to stop dancing. He felt like he had swallowed a senbon. This caused a little commotion in the dancing area so Raidou looked in that direction to check what had happened.

Their eyes met and Raidou just couldn't look away. The girl that he was dancing with looked at Genma with a frown. From the close distance between them she could see that Raidou's breathing fastened and he licked his lips. She needed to get his attention back. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he would face her. Raidou decided that she went too far. He wanted to hit her and he hardly managed to stop himself. It was totally unlike him to feel such aggression but it was stronger than reason. He pushed her away and turned back to look at his friend and secret crush. All he saw was Genma's back disappearing in the crowd.

…..…

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi removed his tunic and shirt along with his belt in a blink of an eye. His body was telling him that it had enough of waiting. He was getting harder with every heart beat.

Iruka's mind was to hazy to even notice his movements. He was breathing hard with his eyes closed feeling Kakashi's lips on his neck. When he opened his eyes Kakashi was already topless. Iruka stared at him with wide eyes.

"Kakashi... Is that really you?"

Kakashi only nodded. Iruka was trying hard to comprehend the view. This face – unknown to him until this evening – with this perfect body was astonishing. To say that it was beautiful or sexy or amazing would be huge understatement. All those words ran quickly through Iruka's mind and were discarded. He had no words to describe this… Kakashi really was perfect. He was pure perfection. It was obvious that he was made to be admired, not be hidden behind his clothes and mask.

"I don't… I don't understand…" muttered the younger man. It disturbed Kakashi a little. What was wrong? Maybe Iruka didn't like what he saw. Maybe he expected something else. Kakashi pulled away from Iruka and sat on his heels kneeling between Iruka's legs with a worried look on his beautiful face. Iruka was staring at him intently. Kakashi could feel something squeezing his stomach and he realized that he wasn't that nervous in a very, VERY long time. He needed to know.

"Iruka… What's wrong?"

"Your face… Your mask…. Why do you wear this thing…? You look so…"

Kakashi smirked and leaned over Iruka again. He sealed his lips with his own to cut all further questions and comments. When Iruka was totally melting under his touch Kakashi started to undress him. He took advantage of sensei's vulnerable state and dapperly unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his tunic and shirt. He gasped. This delicious caramel skin made him drool. A second later Iruka felt Kakashi's wet and hot tongue swirling around his navel and moaned loudly when Kakashi put it in and started to suck. A moment later hot mouth moved, still kissing and licking every inch of skin in range, up to Iruka's left nipple.

Younger man hissed and arched his spine moving erotically underneath his loved one. This movement, that brought their hips together, let them both know how needy and impatient their hot bodies already were. Low growl escaped Kakashi's mouth. Not thinking even a second he started to grind his clothed erection against Iruka's. When he had heard the chunnin's moan he sank his teeth in dark skin right above Iruka's deliciously hard nipple. Then he licked his way up, back to those parted and panting lips. During another long and heated kiss Kakashi started to undo his trousers but it wasn't as easy as he expected with the fabric stretched so incredibly on his throbbing member. When he finally managed to free his own manhood he began to work on white pants that were the obstacle on his way to long awaited skin contact with his lover.

Iruka didn't bother the cool air hitting his so suddenly naked flash. He didn't even feel it. He was so hot that his skin was already covered with a thin layer of glittering sweat. Kakashi's tongue was like fire on his neck and in his mouth.

"Kakashi…. "

"Iruka… Did you change your mind?"

"My… my mind?"

"About giving me… a chance…"

"Kakashi… I want you."

"No one night stands, baby. You said you love someone else. You broke my heart!"

"I… I…"

"I'm listening. You… what?"

"You know it was about you."

"So you mean…?"

"I love you, Kakashi…."

"I love you too, baby."

Kakashi was kneeling between Iruka's spread legs. He lifted Iruka's hips and sensei leaned his back on the wall. Kakshi's lips were back on Iruka's. Kakashi's erection was rubbing against Iruka's entrance.

"Kakshi… Aaaaa…" hissed Iruka. "Hurry…"

"But I must…"

"JUST DO IT!"

Kakashi could hardly catch his breath. It was amazing. Iruka was amazing! It was better than he would expect. When he entered the tight body of his lover he almost came right away. Then he felt Iruka's long and strong legs circling his hips. Iruka squeezed him almost painfully. It was great to feel that they are so close to each other that they are one and Iruka's eagerness was driving him crazy. He loved to feel that Iruka wants this as bad as he does.

The tanned body was squirming in Kakashi's arms and it took him a while to realize that it was suppose to encourage him to finally move. Iruka buried his hands in silver mop and pulled himself closer to Kakashi riding him. The pace was getting faster and for Iruka that was it. His loud moan was drowned by the dozen of small explosions above their heads. If the view of Iruka in time of his orgasm wasn't enough to make Kakashi cum then spasms of the younger man's muscles definitely were.

They were hardly able to breathe but nevertheless started another heated and passionate kiss.

"Iruka… I wasted five years… I'm not going to waste any more time. Promise me that I won't have to."

"I promise, Kakashi…"

"Say one more time that you love ME, not some other guy… That it really was me all along."

"Do you really have any doubts?"

"Just say it…"

"I love you, Kakashi. Only you. I was going to keep it a secret for the rest of my life. I thought you hate me. You were running away every time I tried to talk to you."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hush. Don't say that. Don't apologize because we're here together now only thanks to you. Kakashi, I love you and only you."

"You love Naruto!"

"Don't be jealous. He chose you after all."

"He chose Genma! He didn't even consider me! Stupid brat… I had to convince him! I told him about my feelings for you. He was so shocked at first! You should see his face…"

Iruka laughed quietly.

"I'd rather look at yours. I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes… You look…"

Kakashi kissed Iruka again and again and again.

"Let's go to bed…"

"Kakashi… I'm on duty. I need to get back…"

Kakashi sighed. He knew that Iruka was right. He gathered their clothes and helped Iruka to get dress and clean. When they entered the ball room they heard Sasuke.

"Stay away from him, Hyuuga. HE IS MINE."

"I… I'm sorry prince Uchiha…"

Naruto was still shocked but somehow he managed to say: "Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't stop to glare at Hinata.

"Naruto, what did I tell you? You forgot already? I had said that if I ever saw you looking at someone or talk to someone…"

"SASUKE! Don't say things…"

"I LOVE YOU, YOU DOBE! You are MINE! You belong to me just as I belong to you. There is no space for anyone else in our lives!"

After those words king Sarutobi stood from his throne and immediately all attention was focused on him. He looked at Sasuke with something between anger and compassion. He didn't want to do that but he had no choice.

"Sasuke, don't say or do things that you may regret later. You should know…"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care about the curse and punishment. I love Naruto and I want to spend with him every damn second of the rest of my life, especially if it's just one year! I will not waste even one of his looks or smiles for anyone else!"

Naruto listened to Sasuke's speech and froze.

"What do you mean by that? One year?"

Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto about the curse. He was going to hide it to not make him worry. But if he wouldn't do that then the king surely would.

"Naruto… I was cursed… as you already know… And I have only one year of life before this big toad will come for me…"

"Big toad? What big toad?" Naruto needed some answers. Sarutobi scratched his head and answered: "Gamabunta."

"WHAT? The boss? Bunta is going to hurt MY Sasuke?"

Not thinking even a second Naruto bit his right thumb at put his hand on he ground. Within a huge cloud of smoke appeared Gamabunta. That caused a panic. Everyone tried to run away from the monstrous frog with screams and cursing.

Bunta looked at the young soldier that had summoned him and smirked at the sight of Uchiha at his side.

"Hey, you little shrimp, I told you to not summon me in the middle of a night! What do you want?"

"Is that true that you are going to hurt MY Sasuke?"

"No. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Ominous silence fell upon the ball room.

Sasuke blinked but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what was the most shocking part of all this: the fact that Naruto just summoned the Gamabunta or maybe that he was on such good terms with the mighty frog or was it what Bunta said….?

Naruto was even more confused.

"What do you mean, boss? Are you telling me that Sasuke lies?"

Bunta frowned and murmured:

"I don't know what he had told you, but I'm not going to hurt him unless he hurt you or any member of my clan."

Sasuke couldn't hold himself anymore. "What about the curse?"

Bunta shot him a glare and said:

"Hn. Naruto broke the spell with his kiss and you just proved that you love him so I don't know what you all want from me now. Stupid human kids…"

Sasuke turned to Naruto: "Is that true? You were the one who kissed me and broke the spell?"

Naruto blushed. "I… You know… You were my friend and… Saskura said that you are disgusting… or something… She wanted to kiss me and I said that I'd rather kiss you… And I did, just to prove that…"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him close.

"You DOBE! I thought I was going to die for loving you! I was ready to die for our love and you…"

"I…" Naruto was going to apologize but Sasuke didn't give him a chance.

"You TALKED to some girl!" Sasuke was infuriated and extremely happy at the same time. For a moment he was afraid that he would start to cry. His dobe was the one that broke the curse. Sasuke would love to KILL him for lying about Sakura but more than that he wanted to hug him and kiss and never let go for the rest of his (not so short anymore) life.

And so he did.

…..

Raidou was running through the street trying to catch his friend.

"GENMA! Wait!"

Genma stopped but he didn't dare to turn around.

"Genma… Are you all right?"

Genma didn't know what to say.

"I'm fine… Just… too much champagne I guess…"

"Are you going home?" asked Raidou getting closer to his friend.

Genma put his hands to the pockets of his jacket and turned to face Rai.

"Yes… You can go back to the ball room."

Raidou cleared his throat. Suddenly being there alone with Genma was making him feel uneasy.

"Could I… Could I go with you? I would like to relax after this nightmare…"

The mood was weird. Genma wondered why Raidou didn't like the ball and why did he follow him. He tried to read something from his body language but his friend just came closer with some intense emotion in his eyes. Genma decided to not question him about that. It was perfect as it was. Raidou was going to spend the rest of this evening with him. That was enough for Genma. Just to be close as long as he can. With some heave uncertainty with his soft voice Genma offered:

"I have an excellent wine. We could drink some to… relax."

Then Genma's heart almost jumped from his chest when he saw relief and pure joy on Raidou's face. They started to slowly walk in the direction of Genma's place and from that point they both knew that their story was heading to the very happy ending.

They ALL lived happily ever after because Sasuke became a king and legalized gay marriages.

I

THANK YOU FOR READING!

A/N: I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this but I didn't want to leave it unfinished and I didn't feel like continuing. That's all I have for my defense. Maybe I'll try to add an epilogue someday.

A/N 2: It was suppose to be a fairy tale but I'm afraid it doesn't teach anything so it's not.


End file.
